<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change in Scenery by P1rateW3nch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117516">A Change in Scenery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch'>P1rateW3nch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chantry Bashing (Dragon Age), Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age), Gen, I will break canon to fit my story, Main Character kinda hates everyone, Orlais (Dragon Age) Bashing, Why can't things stay fixed?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karsta is tired. She saved the world from Alduin, saved Solstheim from Miraak, saved the world (again) from Harkon, saved Tamriel from the Thalmor, and saved the Emperor from a would-be traitor. As a result, she can not walk down any street, or enter any inn, without being hailed as the Dragonborn of legend. She has heard every tale, song, and epic poem written about her exploits enough to be able to recite them in her sleep. She just wants to go somewhere where  no one has heard of her, where no one holds her in awe. Fortunately for her, Emperor Titus Mede has received information about strange fluctuations in magicka around the strange continent to the southwest.</p><p>Karsta has led a small team to this Thedas to see what is obstructing the flow of magicka. It should be a simple mission. discover what is obstructing the flow, and observe the locals.</p><p>And then she hears about a conclave between mages and templars....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karsta woke slowly. <em> Feels like that drinking contest with Sanguine </em>, she thought, shaking her head clear. She opened her eyes, wincing as even the dim light caused a spike in the pain behind her eyes. Her arms were bound, metal cuffs circling each wrist attached to a bar keeping them separate. This was affixed to several chains attached to the floor, with two guards in either corner. She sighed quietly, hearing the subtle shifts of two more guards behind her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Seems a bit overkill, </em> she mused, flexing her shoulders and planning her next steps. She took a moment to inventory what had been left to her.</p><p> </p><p>She was still clad in the simple leather armor she’d been wearing. It had been a conscious choice, over her preferred dragon scale armor, meant to give those she encountered a reason to underestimate her. Most of her knives were gone, though the small one in her left boot had been overlooked. <em> Or left as a trap </em>. She shook her head, gratified to feel the signet ring shift under her cuirass. She breathed a small sigh of relief at that. The Emperor had entrusted her with it, and she’d hate to lose it.</p><p> </p><p>The air was musty, like the room had been empty for some years, but she could smell the faint tang of fresh herbs underneath. She shifted again, trying to see if any of the lockpicks had been left. Absently, she called up a thread of magic to soothe the pounding in her head.</p><p> </p><p>She bared her teeth in a grimace as something on her palm flashed and sparked, sending fire up her arm. She opened her eyes, glaring at the guards she could see as she tried to flex feeling back into her hand. There had been… somewhere. Maybe Oblivion? She stretched her neck, hearing the bones pop as she sought out the memory, but it slipped from her mind’s eye before it solidified. She took a breath, preparing to meditate, to allow the memory to return in its own time.</p><p> </p><p><em> When the guards change, I can send a message to Cynric. </em> She sighed, popping her neck as she studied the cells on either side of the room. Her position wouldn’t make escape easy.</p><p> </p><p>The door was flung open, probably by a well-placed kick, and two women entered. The leader moved like a warrior, and the short-cropped hair and scarred features gave mute echo to the impression. The second moved like a trained assassin, carefully keeping her features under a loose hood, though a few locks of scarlet peeked through. The guards nodded to the women, clearing out of the cell while the warrior stalked forward, circling where Karsta was pinned to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta turned her head, eying the woman, but remained silent. The woman sneered, stalking around Karsta, obviously having expected a response.</p><p> </p><p>“The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” The woman lunged, grabbing Karsta’s wrist. “Explain this.”</p><p> </p><p>She dropped Karsta’s hand as the foreign magic in her palm flared again.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta flexed her hand, watching the warrior. She raised an eyebrow as the woman grabbed her shoulders, a show of force that very carefully didn’t do any damage. She was good at this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Enough of this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “I’m alive, and chained. Based on the smell, you’ve had a healer in here. You have therefore spent a great deal of time and effort to keep me alive. Since this,” she flexed her hand as the strange mark flared, “is new, I'm assuming you need it. So, the real question you should be asking is: tell me why I should help you?”</p><p> </p><p>The two women shared a look, then the warrior snapped, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”</p><p> </p><p>The hooded woman left without comment. Karsta arched a brow at the warrior.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t provided any incentive. Or a name.”</p><p> </p><p>The warrior huffed as she grabbed a ring of keys off a small table. </p><p> </p><p>“I am Cassandra Pentaghast.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta briefly considered attacking as Cassandra freed her from the shackles, but decided to wait. There were still four guards outside, and she knew how difficult it was to take someone else’s sword from the scabbard. There would be time enough later. She raised a brow as Cassandra bound her hands, but said nothing. The binding was a thick, rough rope, but barely tightened. She could slip free easily enough if needed. <em> So, let’s play our parts for the audience. </em></p><p> </p><p>She rose, following Cassandra out past more empty cells and up some stairs. They passed through what looked like a temple, <em> and isn’t that odd? A prison under a temple </em>, and outside to a courtyard. Her eye was drawn to a massive flare of magic above the surrounding peaks, the same color as the magic branded on her palm. She could feel a connection between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra spoke, not looking to the churning magic. “We call it the Breach. A massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” </p><p> </p><p>Karsta hissed in pain as the Breach flared, the mark in her palm flaring in response. Her knees buckled in pain, and she allowed herself to fall. Cassandra knelt before her, eyes serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta looked up at the Breach, tentatively prodding at the mark as she considered. The people she could see didn’t look to be soldiers, not truly, and if daedra were attacking…. She sighed, meeting Cassandra’s gaze. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra studied her face, then nodded, helping her rise. She guided Karsta through the crowds, both women ignoring the glares and harsh whispers that followed them. </p><p> </p><p>“They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn the Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” She paused once they were past the gate, turning to face Karsta and pulling a knife. “There will be a trial, I can promise no more.” She cut the binds, turning to head along the path. “Come, it is not far.”</p><p> </p><p><em> So, I’m surrounded by zealots who think I killed their holy woman. Lovely. </em> She stretched briefly, taking in the makeshift barriers and terrified faces around her. <em> This isn’t your problem, Karsta. These aren’t your people. And that Breach only affects the shroud over the continent. It won’t affect Tamriel in the least. </em></p><p> </p><p>She snarled to herself, heading up the path. The shroud was why she was here in this Divines-forsaken country, and until she could get a better look at it, she couldn’t say with certainty that Tamriel would remain unaffected. Dammit.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed as the mark on her hand flared again, driving her to her knees. She took a moment, breathing through the pain, before rising to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra offered her arm, then shrugged as Karsta moved on. “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta nodded. “So, how did I survive the blast?”</p><p> </p><p>She suspected she knew the answer, but wanted to hear Cassandra’s theories. Nocturnal doesn’t want to lose a useful Nightingale, not so soon after Mercer.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed. “They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>She was silent as they continued up the path, keeping an eye on the stones that seemed to be thrown by the Breach. She slowed as an especially large one was hurled their way, and she shouted a warning to the soldiers ahead.</p><p> </p><p>The boulder crashed into the bridge, destroying it and sending Karsta and Cassandra tumbling to the frozen riverbed below. Karsta shook her head, eyes narrowing as two… things emerged from the ruins of the boulder. Cassandra drew her sword and charged them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t look like any daedra I’ve ever heard of. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Karsta sighed, summoning a Bound Bow, hissing in pain as the mark rebelled against the use of her magic. She turned away with a snarl, examining the wreckage of the supplies from the bridge. She grinned when she found a bow, grabbing that and a quiver. The bow wasn’t the finest, but good enough to hold her over until she could recover her cache. She fired twice, dropping the hooded figure that was flanking Cassandra. Since the warrior looked like she had the second creature well in hand, Karsta returned her attention to the supplies. There wasn’t much she could use, though a nice pair of daggers made their new home in her belt.</p><p> </p><p>She turned as she heard Cassandra’s approach, and mentally sighed when she took in the sword pointed at her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“And what would this accomplish, exactly? You have already established that you need me, and alive. I refuse to go through this valley unarmed. You can accompany me or not, as you wish.” She headed further up the riverbed, heading for a small footpath. She hid a grin as Cassandra followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. We do need you, and I won’t be able to protect you.” She sighed. “I should remember that you came willingly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hardly willing if there is no choice. She kept her thoughts to herself, moving with a hunter’s grace along the path. There were a few more daedra along the way, which she dispatched with ease. Karsta sighed as she collected her arrows from the fallen daedra. It would be much simpler if she could unleash her magic, or even Shout these daedra down, but caution was hard to dispel. She had seen how these Southerners treated those who studied the clever craft, and she was already attracting too much attention. She winced as the mark gave a small flare. That complicated things further. She was accustomed to firing off magic with her off hand, but the mark seemed to reject any spell that left her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta and Cassandra stopped at the top of a small hill, watching as several more daedra fell from the Breach to the path ahead. Karsta drew the bow again, shooting past Cassandra into the nest of daedra. Idly, she considered putting a shaft into the woman’s back, but no. Leliana knew she had left with Cassandra, and she didn’t look the type to fall so swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra led the way up a steep hill, calling over her shoulder, “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s fighting?”<em> If they have more soldiers who are doing nothing… </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta rolled her eyes. <em> Is it so difficult to give a straight answer? </em></p><p> </p><p>She ignored the fact that she had been equally evasive and headed up the stairs. At the top, Karsta slowed to a halt as Cassandra charged ahead. A smaller version of the Breach lay ahead, with several soldiers and others fighting a small host of daedra. She glanced at the field, then turned her attention to the rift once she was satisfied that the combatants did not require her help.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, feeling out the connection between the mark and the rift. There was… something there. She opened her eyes, scowling at the rift, then dropped off the small ledge to approach closer. The final daedra fell as she approached, and a bald elf rushed to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Quickly, before more come through!” He grabbed her wrist, aiming the mark at the rift.</p><p> </p><p>She winced as a foreign power moved through the mark, reaching for the rift and forcing it closed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. So that’s how it works…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She flexed her hand, studying the elf. He seemed smug, like he had told a joke, but none of them had caught the punchline yet.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” she asked, since he seemed to be expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” He leaned on his staff, watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. So this thing really is useful.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra joined them, apparently having caught the end of the elf’s comment. “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.” He turned to face Karsta again. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that would depend on who’s asses we were speaking of.” Karsta turned, eying the dwarf who approached with a cocky grin on his face. He grinned up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Karsta, wasn’t it? I heard you made quite the stir with the gem merchants in Denerim.”</p><p> </p><p>She met his smile with her own. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked up at Cassandra, who scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta cocked an eyebrow. “Nice crossbow.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the stock over his shoulder fondly. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta’s eyebrow climbed higher. “You named your crossbow Bianca?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric beamed. “Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Cassandra snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta shot her a look. “Can you really afford to turn down even a single combatant right now?”</p><p> </p><p>The elf watched the byplay silently, while Varric spread his hands in a calming gesture. “She’s right. You need me, Seeker.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra snarled and headed down the path. The elf nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric snorted as they followed Cassandra. “He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta gave a half-bow. “I appreciate it. I’m assuming you intend to stay until the Breach is dealt with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. If the Breach is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sensible.” </p><p> </p><p>“It does seem as though sense is in short supply these days. Although, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. I find it difficult to imagine any mage wielding such power. To rupture the Veil like this….” He trailed off, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta snorted. “Remind me to tell you about the Warp in the West sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>She swung herself over a barrier, heading further down the path. She sighed as she caught sight of more daedra ahead. She led the way up a small bluff while Cassandra charged the daedra.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, that’s a wonderful way to wind up dead,” she observed, drawing an arrow as the nearest daedra met Cassandra’s charge with its own.</p><p> </p><p>“I get the feeling that if she dies, they Chantry would blame you,” Varric replied, firing Bianca.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta shrugged as the final daedra fell. “Hope springs eternal.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas chuckled, keeping an eye on Cassandra’s return. “I believe that Cassandra is the loudest voice for keeping you alive at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Ah, well.”</p><p> </p><p>She skidded down the rise, meeting Cassandra on the ice of a frozen lake. She continued across, Varric trotting at her heels.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s frustrating, but I can’t quite place your accent. Free Marches? More east, towards Ostwick?”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta breathed a small laugh. “Bit more east than that.”</p><p> </p><p>She hissed as the mark flared again.</p><p> </p><p>Varric moved closer. “Shit, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta ignored him, moving forward. Varric seemed to pick up on her attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you innocent?”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta chuckled. “Can’t remember, but I’m pretty sure I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra snorted. “That’s what you would have done.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta laughed, drawing her bow when she caught sight of movement at the top of the hill. The daedra were quickly dispatched by Karsta and Varric, with Solas providing support. Karsta was interested to observe his magic first hand, mentally comparing it to her own.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave the fort ahead a worried look. “I hope Leliana made it through all this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s resourceful, Seeker,” Varric replied, a softness in his tone Karsta didn’t expect.</p><p> </p><p>They continued up the hill toward the fort, slowing as they saw another rift before the gate. Karsta swore, firing at the daedra that charged her. Cassandra shoved past, and Karsta took a step back, lowering her bow to observe.  Cassandra reacted as any one-handed fighter would, relying on her shield to keep enemies off her blind side. Varric was methodical, firing at the daedra with ruthless precision. Karsta’s fingers twitched at the thought of examining the crossbow’s reloading mechanism. Solas, however, seemed almost disinterested in the fight. Karsta was surprised that the mage was only firing off spells with his staff, not summoning magic through his hands. She shrugged to herself as the last daedra fell, raising her hand and sending power singing through the rift. It slammed shut with an almost physical blow.</p><p> </p><p>“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra shouted to the guardhouse.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta ignored the reply and the doors opening as she studied the mark again. Pensively, she followed Cassandra onto the bridge. </p><p> </p><p>There were wounded soldiers being tended by those Karsta was coming to recognize as Chantry types, with several more preparing to head back toward the Breach. She spotted Leliana, arguing with someone she couldn’t see. Karsta sighed, veering off to raid a supply cache for some potions. They weren’t the type she was accustomed to, but anything would do in a pinch.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra led the small group to Leliana’s side, and Karsta took the opportunity to shamelessly eavesdrop. </p><p> </p><p>“We must prepare the soldiers!”</p><p> </p><p>The man snapped back, “We will do no such thing.”</p><p> </p><p> “The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Leliana pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” He looked up and spotted them. “Ah, here they come.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”</p><p> </p><p>“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to see at least one sensible person in this mess,” Karsta drawled, settling herself against the wall. “Unfortunately, I didn’t do this, and I am, evidently, the only one who can close it.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at Roderick. “That is the more important thing at the moment,” she said, jerking her chin towards the Breach, “and since there seems to be a dearth of leaders….” She closed her eyes, feeling out the distant echoes of the small rifts, “There are… two… smaller rifts, between here and the Breach. Cassandra, take Solas and Varric. You said there were soldiers, go join them. That should minimize the damage that one will do. I’ll head through that pass and seal the rift there, then join you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you expect me to believe that you are not planning to escape?” Roderick commented, dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta sighed. “No.” She reached under her shirt, fingering the chain as she considered her options. She pulled it off, displaying the signet ring dangling below her fist. “Here. Take this as surety. Will that satisfy?”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick took the chain, eyebrow rising as he saw the emblem. “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, seeking out the path. She heard Cassandra give Leliana orders behind her, but hurried on. She was hoping for an opportunity to test her magic with the mark, without the Chantry learning she could.</p><p> </p><p>The path through the mountain led through an old mining complex crawling with demons. Karsta slew them, systemically trying the spells she had come to rely on. The demons fell to ice and flame, shock and the jaws of conjured wolves. The Breach tinted all her spells, slowing her casting, but it proved no issue with her right hand. Her left, however….</p><p> </p><p>The mark halted any and all attempts to cast any spell, even the simplest were eaten by the mark, leaving only pain in its wake. She stopped upon finding a small desk, considering. She nodded to herself and searched the desk, grinning fiercely as she uncovered paper, ink, and wax.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Lord Emperor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some events are coming to pass here, and I find myself embroiled in the center of them. Thus far, it seems as though someone or some thing is attempting to rekindle the Oblivion Crisis, or something similar. I will remain here in Thedas long enough to see this through, though I might need some assistance. The Chantry appears to rule here, despite the claims of kingdoms and empires, and does not seem accustomed to refusal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I shall send a more complete report as soon as I am able.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karsta Stormcrown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pulled a second piece, tearing it into thirds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The situation has changed. Get to the town of Haven, near the Temple of Sacred Ashes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She repeated the message on the two other strips, then checked that the ink was dry on the Emperor’s letter. Finding it was, she sealed the letter, idly summoning a Courier as the wax dried. The minor daedra trotted to her side, expectant.</p><p> </p><p>“Deliver this to Emperor Titus Mede, as swiftly as possible,” she commanded, handing the letter over. “And take these to Ondolemar, Thurindil, and J’Zargo.” The scraps of paper followed the letter into the Courier’s pouch.</p><p> </p><p>The Courier nodded and jogged off, vanishing back to Oblivion as it went. Karsta hummed as she thought, watching the Courier vanish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Apocrypha might have the information, as well…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, shoving the thought aside. She’d spent far too much time in Hermaus Mora’s company to be comfortable with the thought of calling on him anytime soon. <em> See what the scholars can find, first. And what these Southerners might know.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Karsta continued on, dispatching the remaining daedra from the shadows as she followed the passage.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the caverns, she stumbled across several bodies. She knelt, examining the corpses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Scouts. Must be the Chantry’s.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It looked like they had fallen to the daedra in the caverns. She kept on, making her way to the closer rift.</p><p> </p><p>It was being held by a small handful of scouts, but only just. Karsta sighed and drew her bow. The nearest daedra fell swiftly, and the second screamed in rage. It tore into the ground, and Karsta narrowed her eyes. She stepped back from the boiling magic at her feet as it erupted from the earth at her feet. She swore and stabbed it with the arrow she held as two more arrows thudded into it from behind. As it collapsed at her feet, she raised the mark, sealing the rift as swiftly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>One of the scouts approached, trying to catch her breath. “Thanks for that. I don’t think we could have held it much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta nodded, pulling an arrow from the remains of one daedra. “Looked like. There are some dead scouts back there. Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>The scout nodded sadly. “We were overrun. I’ll need to report back.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta rose. “Cassandra was ordering Leliana to meet at the Temple, last I heard. I need to get to the other rift.”</p><p> </p><p>She followed the path down, ignoring the rest of the scouts as she hurried toward the fighting. </p><p> </p><p>She watched, picking her targets, and landed an arrow between the ribs of the final daedra standing. It fell as she began to close the rift, slowly approaching the group. She studied the apparent leader, a taller man with golden hair who glared when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the prisoner, then? I hope they’re right about you. We lost a lot of men getting you here.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, but ignored him and turned to Cassandra. “The surviving scouts should be here shortly. Where’s the temple supposed to be?”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta followed Cassandra to an arch, half buried in the rubble.</p><p> </p><p>“That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta looked around, trying to make sense of the remnants of the explosion as they rounded a corner. Her eyes were drawn to the Breach above, softly pulsing.</p><p> </p><p>Varric whistled lowly. “The breach is a long way up.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta focused on the rift as Leliana joined them. She tuned out the conversations around her as she focused her Will on the rift.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I can’t get it from here, but it looks like there is a path there,” she gestured, then followed her own advice, walking along the edge of the ruined wall.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Varric and Solas fall in behind her, quickly followed by Cassandra. As she edged along the rubble-strewn path, a voice echoed throughout the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta froze, the hair on the back of her neck rising. She knew that voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we hearing?” Cassandra demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shrugged. “At a guess: The person who created the Breach.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta shook herself. Echoes of the past were harmless, and she could figure out the significance later. She moved on, giving several large chunks of glowing red crystals a wide berth.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” Varric said as they passed.</p><p> </p><p> “I see it, Varric,” she replied, testy.</p><p> </p><p>Varric gave a small growl of frustration. “But what’s it doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas mused.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta silently agreed. She’d never encountered this lyrium before, but the crystals felt off to her senses.</p><p> </p><p>The echoes rang out again as they approached an undamaged flight of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep the sacrifice still.”</p><p> </p><p>A second voice, female and terrified, answered. “Someone help me!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta headed down the stairs as the echoes rang again.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone help me!” the echo of the Divine called again.</p><p> </p><p>Karsta froze in shock as her own voice answered, “What’s going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked to Karsta, stunned. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of her words were drowned out as a roaring filled her ears. A flash of white blinded her. Karsta blinked her vision clear, taking in the scene before her.</p><p> </p><p>An elderly woman in white robes and an ornate headdress floated in the center of a room, bands of malignant red energy holding her aloft by her arms. A hulking figure made of shadows loomed over her, red eyes glowing the same shade as the bindings. Karsta watched as she entered the room, apparently oblivious, but she could see the spell she was holding in reserve.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?” she asked, innocently.</p><p> </p><p>The elderly woman, Divine Justinia, craned her head to see Karsta. “Run while you can! Warn them!”</p><p> </p><p>The shadowed figure glared at her. “We have an intruder. Kill her. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash as Karsta loosed the firestorm she was holding, and her vision cleared to reveal the ruins once more.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was standing before her, hand on the hilt of her sword. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember,” Karsta snapped, shoving past and dropping into the central pit.</p><p> </p><p>“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas looked up at the rift above them as he moved to her side. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>“That means demons.” Cassandra snarled. “Stand ready!”</p><p> </p><p>Karsta stretched her shoulders. The soldiers were moving into position, which would give her a small window to see what she could learn now. She closed her eyes, focusing her will on her surroundings. After a moment, she swore, opening her eyes. There were threads of magic here, but the Breach overpowered the faint traces. She scowled up at it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> While I could do a more in-depth search, I doubt they’d like to know that I can do magic too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A brief glance around the crater showed that the soldiers were in place. Karsta squared her shoulders and raised the mark. Power sung through her as the Breach opened. She smiled as she felt something fall through. </p><p> </p><p><em> Good. I want to hit something </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile fell as her vision cleared. The thing was massive, easily the size of a giant. It was heavily armored, and as she watched, it formed two lashes out of energy. She swore, drawing and firing on the thing. Her arrows had no effect, and the massive daedra laughed as it whipped at the soldiers still on the rim. </p><p> </p><p>Karsta swore again, turning her attention to the Breach above. She poured her will through the mark, trying to seal the Breach. She could feel the Breach resisting and she pulled back, gasping. It had some benefit, though. The massive daedra had fallen to one knee, and from what she could see, the soldiers and archers were actually hurting it now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alright, then. We’ll do this the hard way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She climbed the side of the plinth in the center of the crater, shooting down some smaller daedra once she was secure. As she turned her attention back to the Breach, she saw the massive daedra rise out of the corner of her eye. She raised her hand again, and again sent her will through the mark. The Breach still remained stubbornly open, though she could tell that the daedra was weakening, at least. She fired at a few more opportunistic lesser daedra, then scanned the crater. The soldiers were holding their own, for the moment, though the massive daedra was rising to its feet once more. </p><p> </p><p><em> Enough. This </em> will <em> end now. </em></p><p> </p><p>She shoved all her power and will through the mark for a final time, ignoring the roar of the daedra and the shouts of those below. She bared her teeth in a silent snarl as she forced the Breach to obey her. She could hear a roaring in her ears as the edges of her vision faded out. She screamed defiance as the Breach finally succumbed, slamming closed above her with a deafening roar and she collapsed, tumbling off the plinth as her world plunged into darkness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karsta woke slowly, feeling bruised and abused. She lay still, simply breathing, as she took stock of her senses. She was in a bed, narrow but comfortable. Her armor had been removed and she was naked and clean under the sheets. She inhaled a scent of clean wood, and clean cloth, and faintly, the bitter tang of healing herbs. She sighed and opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceiling above was rough-hewn wood, but lovingly polished. Her eyes traced the grain as she collected herself, trying to recall what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rift, a daedra, visions of the recent past…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She froze when she heard a soft sound. A door opened nearby, and closed firmly. She lay still as footsteps approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’re awake. Get up.” The voice was male, and obviously annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta stifled a grin and obeyed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. The man had settled at the small desk in the corner, mixing some herbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tough. Not many could have survived what you went through.” He turned and handed her a cup. She took it, sniffing cautiously. “Drink it. It hasn’t poisoned you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, far be it from me to argue with a healer.” She drained the glass, pulling a face at the taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He took the cup, studying her face. “Well, you look to be doing fine. You were unconscious for a day. Let me know if you have any new issues, beyond the mark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose, gathering a sheaf of papers. “I’m Adan, chief healer here. Try to keep yourself in one piece for at least a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised a hand in a small wave as he left. Karsta looked around the small room, judging her situation. It was a simple cottage, boasting the desk, the bed, and two bookcases. She rose, stretching carefully as she inspected the furnishings. She found her armor in a chest, but decided against donning it. Firstly, it would give the wrong impression, and secondly, it was filthy, in desperate need of cleaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And repair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she mused, running a finger along a burn along the breastplate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered her current state, then dug through the chest some more, unearthing decent enough clothing to make the trek to the temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was dressed, she decided to seek out Cassandra. Likely Adan had told her she was awake, and she’d rather keep the illusion that the cabin was unapproachable. As she walked through the small village, she realized she was attracting attention anyway. She tensed, debating whether she wanted to cede the field and return in armor as whispers followed at her heels like road dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent a wordless prayer to Akatosh, to Mara, to Talos and Stendarr, begging for patience as she lengthened her stride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely. Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She refused to run, but it was a near thing. The whispers were too similar. Too much attention, too showy. Dammit Karsta, you know better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shoved open the doors to the temple, letting them shut behind her. She gave the ceiling an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is because I left Tamriel, isn’t it? I didn’t want to be worshiped, so I left, and now you will see me as the herald of a foreign god? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She marched through the temple, scowling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why the elves don’t like you, Talos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowed her march as she heard Roderick and Cassandra arguing ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, nice to know someone is still sane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe she is guilty,” Cassandra snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>News to me. You wanted my head on a pike not too long ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prisoner failed, Seeker.” Roderick seemed to be pleading with Cassandra now, hoping she’d see sense. “The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just going to blindly disagree with everything he says? Stupid. He’d be useful on your side, if you stopped antagonizing him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed and shoved the door open. She wasn’t surprised to see Leliana was there, nor the guards by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roderick glared at her as she stepped in the room. “Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you do that,” she faced Roderick fully. “I’d like my ring back, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grumbled a bit, but handed it over. She slipped the chain back over her head, eying the gathering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’d like to look at the Breach again, see if I can figure out what went wrong.” She ignored Roderick’s exclamation. “Although, I’m surprised the Chantry is dealing with this. I would have assumed the local king would have sent his troops.” She shrugged, perching on the edge of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Roderick snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged again. “I’m just surprised at the weight the Chantry holds here, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it holds less weight in your home country?” Leliana asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be perfectly honest, I’d never heard of it before I arrived in Ferelden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored the shocked looks the guards shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where is that, exactly?” Roderick barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skyrim, originally, though I was shipped here from Cyrodiil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced around at the blank looks, then slid off the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this map accurate? Let’s see… if we’re here, then home is… about here.” She slid the map down and placed a pawn on the table roughly where Tamriel would have lain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met their blank looks mildly. Roderick seemed to catch on the fastest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave us,” he snapped at the guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards exchanged a look, but left without comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? What did you do to the Divine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta raised a hand. “I did nothing to the Divine. I was sent to Thedas for one reason: to see what in Oblivion you idiots were doing to the flow of magic down here, and I was given express orders to stay out of local politics.” She met his gaze earnestly. “I just want to close the Breach and report back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Solas says it will take a great deal of power to seal it.” Cassandra said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we’ll find power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hardly that simple,” Roderick began, but Karsta cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But, as you keep pointing out, the Divine was a major political player down here. People will want to avenge her, or put themselves in a position to influence who her successor will be. We can use that. You have diplomats, right? Send them out to drum up support. Leliana’s a spy, or I’ll eat my helm without salt. You have a network, use it.” Karsta sighed. “It would be easier if there was a common banner we could use. Not the Chantry, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped as Cassandra dropped a heavy leather-bound tome on the desk next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This, then. A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta gaped at the book, then rose, glaring at Cassandra. “Are you insane? You think a holy war will fix this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are already at war,” Cassandra snapped. “You-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we are not! This is one mage with more power than sense! That’s not a war! That’s a single idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roderick gave her a menacing smile. “It is what you asked for, is it not? A single, unifying banner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta turned her glare on him. “That is not staying out of local politics, and I like my Emperor more than I like your Chantry.” She closed her eyes and sighed, defeated. “Fine. I will stay until the Breach and the rifts are sealed.” She picked up a small pawn, turning it in her fingers as she thought. “My people survived something similar to this a couple hundred years ago. I’ll see if the Imperial library can send any useful information.” She set the pawn on the far edge of the map. “Further, that vision… this Breach is the result of a deliberate act.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Roderick snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not a mage, and if I wanted your Divine dead, I would have had an army at my back. No,” she said again, “it would be someone from Thedas. And if I survived the explosion, I would wager he did as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? You fell-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta waved a hand, cutting Cassandra off. “That was a massive magical explosion. The ritual I interrupted was years, possibly centuries, in the making. Any mage who has the skill and the learning to gather that much magic also has the wit to enact fail-safes. No. He’ll be back, once he’s done licking his wounds.” She considered for a moment. “An event like that would have needed a focus. I didn’t see one at the temple, but I was a bit distracted. I’ll look again while you all run around building support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you planning to do now?” Roderick snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “Close the rifts. See what aid I can get from Tamriel. Find a safer haven for the civilians here. Find out who started the rumor I speak for your god and feed them their intestines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up as Cassandra made a strangled noise. “I serve my own gods. I take no issue with the people believing your goddess blessed me, but I bend knee to the Nine, and no others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta strode to the door. “I’ll look for the focus at the Breach, you go and do what you need to do to get this thing started.” She paused, hand on the door handle, then faced Roderick. “I do need to speak with you, though. Later.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She marched through the Chantry and the small town, ignoring the stares and whispers as best she could. Once she was beyond the walls, she sighed, relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed the path she had before, stopping every now and again to study the wounds the daedra had left on the land. None of them told her much she hadn’t already known, so she continued onward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s a familiar face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned as she looked toward the speaker. “Ondolemar. Don’t tell me that these Southerners have changed your mind about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The altmer sniffed disdainfully. “Hardly. Although they are rather atrocious, don’t you think? Please tell me you are planning on conquering them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I did, then I’d be stuck here. Personally, I’d rather be trapped in oblivion being hunted by angry daedra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell into step beside her as she walked along. “Pity. Your brand of conquest might be the only thing to redeem them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta barked a laugh, giving him a side-eyed glance. “And here I thought that throwing dragons at all my problems was short-sighted of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. But you must admit, you do get results.” He raised an eyebrow at the path ahead. “So, I’m guessing that you had something to do with the hole in the sky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I remember going to the conclave. I remember waking up in chains. Everything between those two points is gone, evidently excised by some daedra or other when I fell into the Fade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar hummed, considering. “Annoying. And what are you doing now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Planning on checking out the Breach, now that I’m not surrounded by people who are terrified of magic.” She sighed, scrubbing a hand across her face. “And then I have to go back and inform the Emperor that I got myself dragged into the center of a holy war for someone else’s god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar laughed. “Well, then. I must see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “Fine. I wanted you to talk to the ‘Fade expert’ that showed up, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “I don’t trust anyone on this continent. Personally, the longer I stay here, the more convinced I am that their ‘Maker’ is Sheogorath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That startled a laugh out of him. “Come now. Surely even the Madgod isn’t so cruel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put it past him.” She led the way into the Temple’s ruins, gesturing at the red lyrium along the path. “What do you make of that? One of the locals called it ‘red lyrium’ and said it was evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar hummed, drawing on his magic and slowly circling the crystals. “Interesting. It seems to be somewhat similar to ebony. Corrupted, certainly, but there it is. I would need to see some uncorrupted samples of this… what, lyrium?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the rim of the crater while Ondolemar poked around the Breach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there were at least two mages involved. I can’t find a focus, so the main one most likely survived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She helped him back up to the steps. “That’s about what I noticed. One of the magics feels like Solas, that Fade expert I mentioned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well, now I really must meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked her head toward the exit. “So, where did you lose the others to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar gave her a knife-sharp smile. “Thurindil managed to get involved with some intrigue in Orlais. I sent the others to be with him. After all, you are far more competent than the ones sent with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you included in that?” she asked, pulling her pack free from the cache where she’d hidden it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look, then sniffed. “Auri-El preserve us, is that where we’re staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast a glance over the valley, taking in the rough-hewn palisade and the tents set up outside the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. Come on. Solas should be around somewhere, and I need to send the Emperor a letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar left her at the gate, seeking out Solas, and she returned to the small cabin she’d woken up in. She tossed her pack in the corner and barred the door, finally settling in at the cramped desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta stared at the blank sheet, trying to find the right words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lord Emperor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have discovered the cause of the fluctuations in Magicka here. There is something the locals refer to as the Veil that separates Mundus from Aetherius here. I have not yet had the opportunity to investigate further, as I have been marked by some outside source, and have been flung into the center of things. The Veil is rupturing, and spilling assorted daedra all over the area, possibly the entire area the Veil covers. I do not recognize the daedra I have seen thus far, but I do not believe that any of the Princes are behind the ruptures. Any documentation concerning the Oblivion Crisis or Dwemer tonal architecture could prove useful, however. The former would help the common people handle the daedra until the rifts can be closed, and the latter could assist in either removing or repairing the Veil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have acquired a mark on my hand that is bound to these rifts. I have been successful in sealing the smaller rifts, and I hope that I can acquire enough power to seal the main Breach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The local governments depend upon the local religious leader to provide guidance, and the current leader is dead, through the same event that marked me and caused the Veil to rupture. Should you wish to expand the Empire south, now would be the best time to do so, though I would recommend against it. The people hear have a true fear of magic, of any variety, and treat any race that is not of Men as considerably lesser, to the extent of considering several of them almost to be property. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta looked up at a pounding at her door and sighed. She set aside her quill and rose, stretching languidly as she padded to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She set the door bar to the side, opening the door as the visitor began to pound upon the door again. Cassandra stood in the doorway, Leliana and a second woman flanking her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, then,” Karsta sighed, turning back into the small cabin. The women followed, shutting the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta settled on the edge of the desk, leaving the chair and bed available. The new woman settled herself in the chair primly, while Cassandra and Leliana stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may introduce Lady Josephine Montilyet. She is our ambassador and chief diplomat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta bowed slightly. “I’m assuming that you’re representing Cassandra’s inquisition?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I wanted to introduce myself, and ask what titles you wish to use. I understand that you object to the use of ‘Herald of Andraste’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. As for titles…” she shrugged. “Dovahkiin is the most-used in relation to me, although Stormcrown might be more acceptable to most down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine nodded, making a note. “Very well. And thank you for your cooperation. I will do my best to keep the others from bothering you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose, shooing Cassandra and Leliana out before her. Karsta followed her to the door, dropping the bar back in place. She returned to her letter, considering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, I have just been dragged into a holy war the locals are declaring against the ruptures in the Veil. They seem to believe that the mark is a gift from their god, and that I speak for her. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><strike>Please pray for me</strike>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The current stronghold is a small village, called Haven, near to the Breach. Please ask whichever Dov are hanging around the capitol to come. I would feel much better if there were actual walls defending this place, instead of rough-hewn tree trunks that were only erected recently. Failing that, two or three Dov might prove an adequate alternative.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karsta Stormcrown</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sealed the letter with the signet and rose, intending to summon a Courier in the woods outside the town. She headed out toward the main gate, glancing over her shoulder when she heard footsteps approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where are you off to?” Chancellor Roderick snapped as he approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shook her head. “Woods. I need to send a letter. You’re welcome to join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept walking, unsurprised when Roderick followed. “I did have a favor to ask, and I think you’re about the only one who will be honest with me. I don’t know your god, and I don’t know your faith. I refuse to abandon my gods, and I don’t want the hassle of trying to convert the faithful here to mine.” She smiled when Roderick gave a derisive snort. “I need to know the words. What would the common folk expect to hear for a speaker of their god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped behind a small shack, summoning the Courier and handing it the letter. “To be delivered to Emperor Titus Mede, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta turned to face Roderick, gently closing his mouth with a finger under his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recoiled from the touch, gaping at her. “You’re a mage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not. I’m a spellsword. I’m more of a generalist than a true mage.” She turned to face where the Courier had gone. “Although I suppose our countries have different approaches to magic, with the Veil and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roderick sneered at that. “Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta frowned at that. “Yes? It’s a tool, just as a hammer or a blade. It is up to the one who wields it to use it to help or harm. As for that…,” she gestured to where the Courier had vanished, “It’s a simple summon, and a harmless one at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daedra,” she corrected. “And not all of those are evil. That one just delivers messages, so long as the recipient is outside of walls. If you approached it with a bared weapon, it would flee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you lure me out here for? To enslave me to your will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s hard enough doing simple spells with this,” she waved the mark at him, “trying a more complicated spell would backfire. No. I asked you out here to ask for a favor. I’m… disinclined to trust Cassandra or Leliana with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not do anything to harm the Chantry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I know. Which is why I wanted to ask you. I do speak for a god, but Akatosh has no followers here save myself and some of my team, and I don’t want to start a holy war.” She wrinkled her nose, glaring in the direction of Haven. “The actions I was forced to agree to aside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what were you going to ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need the words. What would the followers of your Maker expect to hear, need to hear from one who speaks for him? What lines from what holy texts would ease the minds of the common folk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gaped at her again. “That… is not what I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But most of those here… they are terrified. They will look to me, my opinion notwithstanding, and I am… disinclined to try to convert them to the Nine. It would be simpler for everyone if they receive the words they expect. And if it didn’t become common knowledge that I can do magic myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roderick nodded slowly. “I see. I will write down what you need, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I will bow to your judgment in this.” She grinned at him. “I still think you’re the only sane one here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him leave, intending to inspect the valley before returning to the Chantry. She walked along the outside of the palisade, considering. It was reasonably sturdy, but the construction couldn’t be more than a week old. The stone walls further out were older, quite possibly Haven’s original boundary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And neither would be able to defend against a skeever, let alone a mage with the kind of power to create the Breach</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She sighed, adding that to her list of problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rounding the path, she took a few moments to watch the soldiers that had stayed in Haven after the conclave. There was an array of skill on display, but the more experienced ones seemed to be taking the novices in hand. She watched through a round of forms, satisfied. The man she had met before sealing the Breach was walking around the trainees, adjusting holds and stances as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good enough for a unit. I should ask for help from the Legion. We need numbers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stalked past the main gate toward the forge. She could see several people working at different tasks, each seemingly unaware of those around them. But she could see how intricate the dance was, how each knew where the others were at every turn. Pleased, she left them to it, finally entering the town proper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, the smith knows what he’s doing. Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowed past the main merchant table, half-listening to his patter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slimy bastard. Gouging the faithful and lining his own pockets in the process</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a mental note to investigate his house that night, but continued on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric was lounging against a retaining wall, watching a bonfire as he idly took a pull from a bottle. He grinned when he caught sight of her and she joined him, settling on a rock nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a dry laugh, closing her eyes. “Not the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the look he gave her. After a long moment, he cleared his throat. “You plan on expanding on that any time soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled when he gave an annoyed grunt. She heard him settle beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “I’ve been through worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teasing you? Absolutely. Being the focus of everyone here? Not so much.” She sat up, hugging her knees as she stared into the fire. “I asked to be sent here because everyone back home was trying to deify me. It’s… annoying to have it happen here, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that was in less than a day?” Varric handed over the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She accepted it, taking a pull and shaking her head at the burn. “Crossed the border at the wrong time, in the wrong place. Got caught in a net that captured the head of the rebellion. Had my head on the block before the execution was interrupted. Had people saying I was the next thing to a god by that afternoon.” She studied Varric out of the corner of her eye. “Slightly bigger leap.” She took a second pull from the bottle and offered it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re messing with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Might have been a bit longer. Between the two dragon attacks, I may have lost track of some time.”  She raised a hand as Ondolemar and Solas approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar looked furious. She doubted anyone else could see it. Solas looked as inscrutable as he had during the trek to the Breach, though she could see signs of annoyance in him, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull up a rock. We’ll see if someone can find us another bottle,” she said as the elves came closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that,” Ondolemar replied, veering off and heading to the tavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solas settled across the fire, watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wished to meet with the Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta rolled her eyes. “Not the god I speak for, regardless of what everyone wants to think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect so, but posturing is necessary.” He turned his attention from her to the Breach. “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, a successful one. I’d like to live long enough for a quiet life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed surprised. “You act as though you’ve seen this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not specifically this, but I’ve been dragged into saving the world before. Too much drama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I will stay, then. At least until the Breach has been sealed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that in doubt? You seem to be the only one with any knowledge of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.” She studied him. “But, as I said, you seem the most knowledgeable. I’d keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta rolled her shoulders. “Which reminds me, I was going to tell you of the Warp in the West. Though, I suppose it’s east of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned something about a mage wielding massive amounts of power, I believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. The simple answer is that between the ninth and eleventh of Frostfall, in four seventeen of the third era, in Daggerfall, Wayrest, Orsinium, and Sentinel, someone, who was a warrior, a mage, and a rogue, and was a human, an elf, a khajiit, an orc, and an argonian, did… something, the reports are contradictory at best, and the forty-four countries in the Illiac Bay region were made into four. Technically, it all happened in those three days, but some people felt it as one, and several other things that happened couldn’t possibly have occurred in only seventy-two hours.” She hummed in thought. “Of course, the Middle Dawn from the first era was bigger, but that was a group.” She met his raised eyebrow and grinned. “Time was broken for one thousand and eight years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit of an oversimplification, but generally accurate.” Ondolemar set a chair beside her, settling in and handing her another bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” she said, poking his leg with the bottle, “are no fun.” She popped the cork and handed the bottle over to Varric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are a gutter rat that climbed far too high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She grinned up at him. “So, since the intelligent and reasonable people are here, let’s get started. The mage responsible for the Breach is likely still alive. The focus is missing, probably with the mage. I’ve got the Imperial scholars looking into everything they can find about dwemer tonal architecture and the Oblivion Crisis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Crisis has nothing to do with this. That was some group trying to bring Oblivion to Mundus,” Ondolemar argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but it did involve Oblivion gates opening all over Tamriel, spewing daedra everywhere. That part might be useful. As for the Dwemer tonal architecture, I’m sure you noticed that the shroud, Veil, whatever is more a tone than an actual barrier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar hummed. “I suppose. And I assume you are asking for the dov to attend you as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But of course. I could hardly be in the middle of a major crisis without them.” She grinned at him, then yawned, jaw popping. “Sorry. I suppose I should go sleep some more.” She rose, pointing an accusatory finger at Ondolemar. “Don’t start an incident, and let me know if Thurindil needs anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved and headed back to the small shack. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And another chapter! Things start changing around here, so buckle up.</p><p>(Also, I've written a version of this chapter five times, so please let me know if I was incoherent here. No betas, we die like men)</p><p>Comments are love! (Unless you want to be an asshole and rip into the plot without reading any of this).</p><p>I should have another chapter up next Sunday/Monday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Text inside a backslash /like this/ denotes that the character(s) are speaking another language. The language will be denoted in the text.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karsta woke to the sound of a knock on her door. Grumbling, she raised her head to glare at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evidently, there is some minor noble who wishes us gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squawked in alarm, summoning and throwing a bound dagger at the speaker. Ondolemar simply stepped aside, dodging the dagger, and studied her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Dragonborn. I assumed you knew I was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him as she climbed out of the bed. “Bastard. What time is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just after eight. You’ve received a message from Thurindil. Evidently, the Empress of Orlais slaughtered a large number of her elven citizens in an effort to save face. He wants to see Orlais burn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As do you.” She sighed. “Don’t do anything for now, I want information first. But if there’s a group that’s trying to oppose her, he’s welcome to support them.” She paused, one hand on the door frame. “’Dragonborn?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “I assumed, given the… status… of elves here, it would simplify certain things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to argue, then sighed, defeated. “You’re right. Tell them what you want, though. I’m not relegating you to the role of servant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door, startling the child outside. “Sorry to wake you, Herald, but Lady Montilyet said it was important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child ran off, and Karsta sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to end up running this, aren’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked up the path toward the Chantry, shoulders itching from the stares and whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really wish they’d stop that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chantry was quiet, but she could hear a man’s voice, raised in anger, coming from one of the side chambers. She followed the sound, leaning on the frame as a masked man argued with Josephine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day,” Josephine said, soothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta coughed lightly, and the man wheeled on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach.” Josephine said, moving to Karsta’s side. “Mistress Dovahkiin, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the rightful owner of Haven,” he snapped. “House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find it interesting, Marquis, that you would plead piety in lending the land to the Divine, and yet be heartless enough to cast out the wounded that seek shelter here.” She met his gaze as he recoiled in shock. “The Inquisition is sheltering these people, not the Chantry, and you have my word, Marquis, that the moment I find a more suitable locale, I will see these pilgrims removed from your property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem,” Josephine said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” He left, letting the door close behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. “Thank you for handling him. I suppose Leliana is the one to speak to about scouts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Though I would like to speak to you, when you have the time. The people wish to know more about you, and your servant has been… unhelpful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed. “Ondolemar isn’t a servant. He was a highly ranked agent in the Aldmeri Dominion, recently transferred to the Penitus Oculatus, and he only came along to keep me in check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, when you have the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta bowed. “Later today, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left Josephine to her work, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if I should have told her that Ondolemar was trying to kill me not too long ago?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would certainly make things more interesting, but that’s not what I need right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was shaken from her thoughts by someone calling her name. She turned, surprised to find Roderick hurrying towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor,”he said, inclining her head as he approached. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to do this in your cabin, but here,” he shoved a thick book into her hands. “It’s a copy of the Chant of Light. I’ve marked the passages that might prove the most useful to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took it, grinning. “And you’re hoping I read the whole thing and convert, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled faintly. “Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I suppose I should read the whole thing. I’ll keep notes for you. A heretic’s opinion.” She tucked the book under her arm. “I don’t suppose you know where Cassandra or Leliana are? I wanted to see where this ‘Inquisition’ was at, and when I should expect to get started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “Leliana is sending her ravens out, and Cassandra is pleading with the Lord Seeker, but I doubt the Chantry will want to support you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta hummed in thought. “I don’t suppose you could lend your weight?” She smiled at the look he gave her. “Or not. Very well. I’ll see what I can do locally, and I’ll let you know when I run off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her leave, wandering through the town. Nothing really caught her attention, so she headed outside the walls. The valley proper was barren, with only some of the local fauna in evidence. She sighed and settled on a rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a risk, but she did need answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Durnehviir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air rippled before her, and Durnehviir blinked down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Qahnaarin. It has been some time since you spoke with me. How may I assist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not sure you can, but it beats waiting.” She jerked her chin towards the Breach. “Apparently, someone built a barrier between Mundus and at least part of Oblivion. Someone else tried to tear it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. This is ill news indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Based on what I interrupted, I’m assuming that taking down the thing would be a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You assume correctly. A barrier such as this would slaughter untold numbers if removed. And repairing it would cost much worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sneered. “That would explain some things. Can you find out anything in the Soul Cairn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head. “I might. I will see what I might learn. Summon me in a fortnight, and I will recount what I have learned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. See you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air shimmered again, and he vanished. Karsta leaned back with a sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need more dov.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose and returned to Haven. At least she could use the time available to her to clean and repair her armor and weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta had spent a few hours in the cabin, repairing the minor scuffs and burns in her armor. She was settled on the bed, polishing the dragonscale hauberk and reading the Chant, when the door flung open. She raised a brow when Ondolemar stormed in, fuming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, make yourself at home,” she said dryly. “What’s wrong now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar dropped into the chair. “That specialist you have. Solas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised a brow, setting the hauberk aside. “Oh? I take it he’s more infuriating than you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s up to something. I went back to the Breach with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “Does he know you suspect him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. You want me to lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you said yourself that there were at least two powerful mages involved in that. We know Solas was one. The other took the focus and fled. Personally, I’d prefer to keep Solas here, where we can keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar sighed. “And let the other think we’re oblivious. Fine. But I have never met a more insufferable elf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feigned innocence. “You mean you’ve never been to the Summerset Isles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at her. “You only succeeded there because of the dragons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the argonians.” She smiled. “Your side’s overconfidence helped a lot, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” He took in the scattered armor and weapons. “I’m surprised you don’t have any here now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called Durnehviir. More will come as the Emperor releases them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you and I both know that they do not answer to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed a laugh. “A few are probably already on their way. I don’t get knocked out twice in a week without attracting attention. Hopefully some will have the books I requested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is this a private party, or can anyone join in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric strolled in, taking in the armor on the bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta looked around the room and sighed. “This isn’t really built for visitors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I suggest we convene in the tavern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar rose as Varric left the cabin. “I will allow him to think he’s distracted me, but I shall keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I can ask. Also, I’d prefer it if it wasn’t common knowledge that I can do magic as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed, letting her leave before him. “Very well. As for the servant issue….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed. “I told Lady Montilyet that you were with the Penitus Oculatus. Whatever you choose to let others know is up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed in thought as he followed her toward the town center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric was waiting by the stairs as they approached. “So, it looks like you came prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta smiled as they made the final distance to the tavern. “I’ve generally found it preferable to be prepared. I’ve had to deal with too much while unarmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Varric asked as they claimed a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helgen.” Karsta grinned at him. “Although, that was one you wanted to hear about, wasn’t it? You get the first round and I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This better be those two dragon attacks you mentioned,” Varric grumbled, but he headed to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar followed him. “It is. She is one of the only survivors of the attack on Helgen, and the only one who was at both early attacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tankard plunked down before her. “Alright. So, what’s this Helgen, and what did dragons have to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric settled in across from her. She was amused to see that he had pulled a notebook and a small stylus from somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Planning on taking notes?” Karsta laughed as she took a sip from the tankard. “Alright. So, a bit of background. A few months before Helgen, Jarl Ulfric killed the High King of Skyrim, Torygg. The challenge was fair, but Ulfric used the Thu’um in the fight. Torygg couldn’t match that, and about half of Skyrim thought that Ulfric had cheated, thus rendering Torygg’s death murder. The other half said it was a fair fight, and Torygg’s death was a fair result of the challenge. Naturally, civil war broke out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nords and their Jarls,” Ondolemar muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta hummed. “True. Any road, the borders were shut down, no one could enter or leave without Imperial paperwork. Which was… difficult to come by, in certain areas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You crossed the border without the paperwork, didn’t you?” Varric asked, wry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I had things to do, things that the Empire wouldn’t exactly approve of. So I hopped the border, in the middle of nowhere. Someplace that no Imperial scouts would be looking. Naturally, this is where Ulfric and his men were planning on leaving the country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric snorted. “So, it was all just a huge misunderstanding, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned, feigning innocence. “But of course. And it wasn’t just me they caught with the Stormcloak command. There was a horse thief as well. Anyway, Helgen was the closest imperial-controlled major town to where we were caught, so that was where we went. The horse thief tried to run and was shot down, and one of Ulfric’s men demanded to go first. Said he ‘hadn’t got all day’.” She took a drink, considering. “Unlucky bastard. If he’d just let the priestess finish, he might have survived. So, I was sent to the block next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, just for not having papers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “The captain didn’t want to deal with the paperwork. I was sent to the block, and as the headsman’s axe was coming down, a great black dragon landed on the tower behind him. Knocked him off his feet. The axe still hit, though. I’ve got a rather nasty scar on my shoulder where it landed. The dragon called down a storm of flaming rocks, I cut my bindings, grabbed a horse and ran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not try joining up with the rebellion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. They were holed up in a tower with one exit. There was a postern gate behind the carts, so I took my chances. By the time I reached Riverwood, Helgen was gone. I kept going to Whiterun. I was hoping that the Jarl there, Balgruuf, would be lenient. Got a meeting with him about Helgen. He genuinely does care for his people. He was going to have me shipped off to Solitude and General Tullius, but another dragon started attacking nearby. One of the watchtowers. I was dragged along because I had the most experience with dragons,” Varric snorted into his mug, “yeah, I know. But I went. It was a different dragon though. But I and some of the guards and the housecarl brought it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a long pull from the tankard. “And then I absorbed the dragon’s soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned at Varric. “Want to bet? I find a dragon down here, I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric turned to Ondolemar. “She’s trying to sell me bullshit, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar shrugged. “I’ve seen what happens when she kills a dragon. I couldn’t say if she were absorbing its soul, but she certainly absorbs some manner of power from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it. Fifty gold if you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extended her hand and he shook it. “First dragon we come to. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric shook his head. “I’ve told some tall tales in my time, but that caps it. I don’t think I’d get my publishers to print it if you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trick would be to add something even more outlandish. Then they’ll overlook the dragon thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar glared at her. “You’re the one who found Olaf’s missing verse. You added the bit about him being a dragon, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winked at him. “Can you blame me? The opportunity was there, so I took it.” She drained her tankard. “But it’s my round now. And I want to hear about how you got tangled up with Cassandra, Varric.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta spent the rest of the day in the tavern with Varric, trading stories about the things they’d seen and the people they’d met. Ondolemar left after a few hours, and Solas joined them shortly afterwards. Karsta had seen Cassandra and Leliana enter the tavern, but the women kept to themselves. Josephine stopped by long enough to regale the table with the antics of some Orlesian nobles Karsta would have to deal with. The mood was light, until the fighter she’d met by the Breach entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who is that? No one’s bothered to introduce me,” Karsta grumbled, jerking her chin in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric turned to see who she was pointing at. “Ah. Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford. Templar, out of Kirkwall most recently, although I believe he started in Ferelden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta hummed as she studied him. “Templars are the jailers for the mages, yeah? And from what you said happened in Kirkwall, I doubt he’d be popular with the local mages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I couldn’t tell you. He might have changed since I last had to deal with him. But according to rumor, Cassandra brought him here. I couldn’t tell you why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid. The mages are rebelling, and she brings a divisive figure in to help clean up? The mages won’t trust that.” She stretched as she watched him, finally catching sight of a window. “Sweet Akatosh, is that the time? How long have we been here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least half the day.” Varric yawned. “I’m beat. I’ll see you tomorrow, unless Cassandra manages to get someone to talk to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta left him in the tavern, making her way to her cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, mistress Dovahkiin. Do you have a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta turned, offering Josephine a half-bow. “Certainly. What did you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine gestured toward the cabin. “This should be brief. Leliana and Cassandra have finalized the advisory panel for the Inquisition. As you were suggested for field work, I thought it best you be informed in advance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it I’m to head out in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine nodded. “Leliana wishes you to meet with the advisors in the morning, first, but yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed. “And who are the advisors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myself, Leliana, and Commander Cullen. We will handle the day-to-day affairs, while you, Cassandra, and whatever allies you can acquire handle the rifts in the field.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there will be much political maneuvering, won’t there?” Karsta scrubbed her hand over her face. “Very well. I’ll await your summons, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bowed and entered her cabin. Standing in the middle of the room, she sighed and began packing away the weapons and armor that were scattered around. Once that was done, she considered her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not really that tired. Hmm. Let’s see what Seggrit’s been up to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the Nightingale armor out and swiftly donned it, wrapping a bandage around her left hand to make sure the mark wouldn’t shine through. Once she was ready, she slipped out of the cabin’s window. The small town was quiet, and she clung to the shadows along the palisade as she made her way towards the merchant’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window was slightly ajar, and she slipped in noiselessly. She froze once she was inside out of long habit, but Seggrit was asleep and unaware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a ledger open on top of the desk, and Karsta scanned it idly. Nothing out of place, no errors, no smudges. She grinned and began searching the desk. Her grin broadened when she found a secret panel. She set it aside carefully and pulled the second ledger free. Oh, yes. This was the real one. She flipped through the last few pages, intrigued. It showed about what she expected. He was buying lower quality items and selling them at a premium. She breathed a laugh and set the journal back. Even with his maneuvering, he still was barely making a profit. Once the desk was set back to rights, she slipped back out through the window and slunk back to her cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, the man’s greedy, and stupid with it. Ah well. If I wind up here long enough, I’ll see about getting a different trader in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stripped off the armor, tucking it back in the bottom of the chest. She flopped onto the bed, considering her options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The town is defenseless. Ondolemar is a powerful mage, but couldn’t stand alone against whatever made the Breach. Solas helped in the forming of the Breach, so likely wouldn’t help defend the town. The soldiers are decent enough for guards, but not against any organized offense. I need power to close the Breach. Could ask for help from the Mages Colleges in Tamriel, but that might be considered an act of war. Damn. I’ll need to find something here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled over, grumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need more information.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta was perched on the edge of the bed, honing the blade of her dragonbone sword, when a hesitant knock came at the door. She set the blade aside and rose, opening the door on a young boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Montilyet said you are needed in the Chantry, Dovahkiin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded as the boy ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, let’s get this started, then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strode through the town. There were fewer whispers today.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe being seen as incredibly human shut them up. I wonder if I should let some of the guards win a sparring match or two…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chantry was mostly clear, but she could hear voices in the small room to the back. She sighed and entered. She was somewhat surprised to see Roderick had joined them, leaning against the wall. Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine were expected, however, as was Cullen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was addressing the small group, but looked up when Karsta entered. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana put in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen shook his head. “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen cut Cassandra off. “Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pure speculation,” Leliana put in dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine sighed. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition– and you, specifically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed. “The mark, the explosion, or my country of origin?” she asked, tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mark. Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry.” Karsta snorted. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you. It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta gave Roderick a pleading glance. “I don’t suppose you could write the more sensible ones? Ask them to see sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’ve shared what I know, but most refuse to listen to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. What about-” She stopped abruptly as she felt a familiar tingle in the back of her mind. “Heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leliana studied her. “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One moment. I think this will change quite a bit.” Karsta turned and left the room. She grinned at the confusion her departure caused, slowing a bit when she heard Roderick’s approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin broadened. “Oh, yes. I just need you to trust me, at least publicly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear the small group following her, but ignored them for now. As she passed the bonfire, she caught Ondolemar’s gaze. The altmer was leaning against the wall, chatting with Varric while Solas stood to one side, watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varric, you like stories, right? You’ll want to see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar straightened. “Already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta beamed at him.”I did say so, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trotted down the steps, well aware that most of the citizens of Haven were following her. She had reached the practice ground when a horn call split the air. It would have sounded very impressive, she thought, if the man sounding it hadn’t fumbled halfway through the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trouble,” Cullen snapped. “To arms!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand down,” Karsta snapped, glaring at him. “They’re on our side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even-” he stopped, jaw dropping as he glanced over her shoulder. He took a step back, color draining from his face. “Maker save us all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned again. “I do, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face the three dragons as they landed in a half-circle before her. Odahviing in the center, idly studying the crowd behind her, while Vulthuryol and Paarthurnax flanked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the fear of the crowd behind her. She knew that everyone, save perhaps Ondolemar, were too terrified to move. Karsta grinned up at Odahviing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odahviing grinned, ducking his head in feigned humility. “Unslaad krosis, Dovahkiin. We were… detained. The humans take much time to make decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. You’ve never been sorry a day in your life. So what did you bring me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulthuryol laughed, pulling a makeshift pack from his back, a sack tied around his neck. He dropped it at her feet. “Not much. The scholars are still debating on the importance of every document. This is what they could agree on, first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked his head, and she stepped forward, pressing her forehead against his. She took a step back and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Paarthurnax, if you wanted to investigate the Breach, mind the red crystals. The corruption in them moves swiftly.” Paarthurnax nodded and flew off. “As for you two,” she turned to Odahviing. “This valley is defenseless. Find me something better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if we can not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned up at him, sweetly. “Then you two will be made a part of the valley’s defenses. Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two dragons rose, wheeling for a moment before taking off. Odahviing flew south along the range, while Vulthuryol headed north.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta watched them for a moment, then turned to the crowd with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Leliana, you said there was a Chantry Cleric who might be of use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those were dragons.” Leliana stared at where Vulthuryol had gone, stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They were my dragons. Paarthurnax is going to see what can be learned from the Breach, and Odahviing and Vulthuryol will find something more defensible than the valley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And are you going to try to conquer Thedas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Roderick an incredulous look. “With two dragons?” Roderick opened his mouth and she waved the question off before he could ask it. “Paarthurnax is a pacifist. He wouldn’t fight. But you expect me to try and conquer a continent with two dragons? When I broke the back of the Aldmeri Dominion and brought the Summerset Isles to heel, I had an army and seven hundred dragons at my back. And you think I could take an entire continent with two? I mean, thanks for the vote of confidence, I guess. I’m good, but I’m not that good. No, the Dov here will help with the Breach, and demons, and nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are gods, returned to punish us!” someone cried from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re assholes,” she snapped, exasperated. “If you really want the experience of worshiping a Dovah, go find the biggest, meanest, most cantankerous feral cat you can and worship that. It’ll accomplish the same thing, and if the cat tries to get out of line, you can chuck a bucket of water over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric raised an eyebrow. “Dovah? Dovahkiin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I wanted to see how long it would take someone to ask me to translate. Dovahkiin means dragonborn. As far as they’re concerned,” she waved a hand toward the sky, “I’m a small, unarmored dragon. And since I defeated Alduin in fair combat, they take orders from me. Until one of them fights me and wins, anyway. But Vulthuryol considers me a sister, Odahviing swore himself to my service, and Paarthurnax stands as my teacher. Those three won’t do anything.” She pursed her lips in thought. “They’ll say a lot of things, but they won’t act on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they’re assholes,” Varric concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. But if you do have questions, talk to Paarthurnax. He’ll talk your ears off, but he’ll answer your questions. He likes mortals, says they ask the good questions.” She scooped up the sack. “So, any questions for me? No? Wonderful. I’ll look through this, and you all know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted as she headed back to her cabin. She could hear a murmur through the crowd, snippets of the Chant and half-formed prayers. She sighed, settling on the bench outside the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ondolemar joined her, pulling a text from the sack. “So. You objected when they tried to deify you, and yet you make a spectacle of the arrival of your Dov. I wonder why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because with the Dov, the focus is on them, not me.” She opened the book she had selected, frowning. “I don’t suppose I could foist all the Dwemer stuff on you, could I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a flat look. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.” She set the book aside, rising as she felt Paarthurnax’s approach. “Pull out the Dwemer books for me and go through the rest, see if there’s anything useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to the training field. The crowd hadn’t moved much from what she could tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paarthurnax is coming back, in case any of you didn’t believe me as to their character.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several people scattered at her words, but she was gratified to see Solas remained. As Paarthurnax landed, she approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like Paarthurnax to talk to you about the Veil, and what happened and what can be done, if you don’t object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored,” he said, bowing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Paarthurnax. /Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax, and please accept my apologies for sending you off so abruptly,/ she said, switching to the dragon tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/All is well, Dragonborn. I assume you do not fully trust your companions?/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. /This one’s magic is all over that crater, and he has volunteered his services as an expert. What am I to think?/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/More than the crater. I can sense his energies throughout the barrier. But I shall not tell him what I know./</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Good./ She switched back to Common. “Solas is an expert on the Fade, and I would be interested in what you may learn from him.” She grinned. “I’ve also suggested that any who wish to know more of the Dov speak to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pruzah. Good. I will speak to those who have the courage to hold tinvaak with an old Dovah.” He turned to Solas. “So, let us begin. What do you know of this Veil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left them to their conversation, making her way back to the Chantry. She smiled brightly at Leliana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what was this about a Chantry Mother who might help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leliana studied her, stone-faced. “Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Where can I find her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded and turned to go. “Alright. I’ll look for her, and any other assistance I can drum up. Tell Cassandra we’ll head out in the morning. It will give us time to prepare, and give people time to adjust to the presence of the dragons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not plan on bringing them with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed. “No. There’s already a war on, and throwing dragons into the mix will just make things worse. Odahviing and Vulthuryol will stand guard over Haven until my return, assuming they can’t find a more defensible place. If they do, we can start moving in the civilians and those coming here for aid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta took her leave, inwardly amused at the reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found Varric at his customary place by the bonfire and settled down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I owe you fifty gold, but I’m not killing any of the dragons loyal to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. You don’t get off that easily. You said first dragon down here, and I expect to see it.” He settled against the wall beside her. “Besides, I think this beats that whole ‘eating their souls’ thing as ‘most outlandish claim,’ wouldn’t you say? Tame dragons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barked a laugh. “Hardly tame. Just… subordinate. If they knew I wasn’t around, that would have been a very different scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how does that work, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Short answer is I was born with the soul of a dragon. They count me as one of them. Since they hold rank based on who they’ve fought and won, and since I fought and defeated the eldest and strongest of them, Alduin, I currently hold the highest position, and none of them can disobey my orders.” She shrugged, philosophical. “If one of them challenges me and wins, that one is now in charge. And if I die through other means, they fight it out.” She pushed off the wall. “I suppose I should spend the day out there, until people are less panicky. We’re heading out for the Hinterlands tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped by the cabin, collecting the books on tonal architecture. There were more than she’d expected, but it still wasn’t much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you were expecting,” Ondolemar told her, handing over the five slim volumes. “The dwarves didn’t share their knowledge easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just hoped I’d find something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left him to his reports. Once outside the walls, she found a seat by the palisade and began reading.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, look, dragons!</p><p>So, I have a few headcanons about what is doing on with Skyrim which I am going to use in this. There are mentions of some of them here, and others will show up later, so I'll just discuss the ones that raise their heads in this chapter: the Aldmeri Dominion and the Dragons.</p><p>So, in the timeline I'm working with, the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim happened 5 years ago. A few of the things that happened between 4E201 and 4E206 was the stabilization of the Empire and the second war with the Aldmeri Dominion. As you can tell by Karsta's throwaway line, the Dominion didn't have as much success this time around. This is also part of why a former Thalmor Justiciar is galavanting around with the Dragonborn.</p><p>As for the dragons... Personally, I like them. I like writing them. So, I like writing Dragonborn characters who lean into the 'Dragon Soul' aspect of things (like Dar'adhavi in the Shenanigans works). So, my Dragonborn (with very few exceptions) wind up with several loyal dragons. And that will play out here. Now, as the Dragon Age series has dragons that are more like animals than the Dov we get in Skyrim, I actually do have plans to answer that, but that is going to be a major plot thing later, and I don't want to spoil the surprise.</p><p>I will also admit that I am currently *writing* this thing (I've finished the next chapter, and I've started on 5 last night), and I don't know the Dragon Age lore as well as I know The Elder Scrolls lore, so I might fumble a bit with the Thedas stuff. But, you all seem to like it, so that works for me.</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Edit because I'm an idiot: All the dragon language stuff are real/canon words, and if you want to translate them, go check out thuum.org! That's where I'm getting all the translations from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning, Karsta sat up with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’re planning on leaving soon? And who are you planning on taking with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at Ondolemar. He was seated at the desk, back towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really wish you’d stop doing that.” She flopped back on the bed. “Varric, Solas, and Cassandra, probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would you have me do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed out of bed, grabbing the chest with her belongings. “Nominally, you’re staying here to keep the Dov in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In practice, keep poking at the Breach and the Veil with Paarthurnax. I want ideas that don’t come from Thedas. And go through the Oblivion Crisis reports, see if there’s anything actually useful.”  She dug through the chest, dropping armor on the bed as she searched. “And if Odahviing or Vulthuryol do find something, go check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Do try to return swiftly. These people are dreadfully dull.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta grinned at him as she pulled the dragonscale hauberk free. He rose, bowing slightly before he left, closing the door firmly behind him. Idly, she polished a small speck off the ebony scales and, with a swiftness born of long practice, donned the armor. Turning to the weapons, she grabbed the dragon bone sword and bow, slinging on a quiver full of ebony arrows. She spent a few additional moments adding a selection of daggers and lock picks to the ensemble, then headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quartermaster, Threnn, grated on Karsta, but she was efficient. When she emerged from her cabin, there was a pack waiting by the door. Karsta slid a few personal items before slinging it on, meeting Solas and Varric outside the main gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric let out a low, impressed whistle when he saw her. “Impressive armor, boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shot him a wolf-grin. “More than you know. Scales came from the World Eater himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solas smiled faintly. “And you have no intention of elaborating on that, either, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta turned her grin on him, glancing over her shoulder as Cassandra approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no horses here that can make the journey to the Hinterlands, so we must travel afoot. When we arrive, we should approach Horsemaster Dennet. He will assist us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta silently doubted that, but hiked her pack up higher and headed to the main road. They settled into an easy pace, Varric keeping up a running commentary about people he and Cassandra knew and complaints about the walk. Karsta added some tales of her exploits in Tamriel, though she suspected that Cassandra and Solas thought she was exaggerating.  There were inns along the road that were pleased to host the Herald of Andraste and her companions each night, so the journey was hardly arduous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days after leaving Haven, they finally reached the Hinterlands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra trotted up, pointing at a small cluster of tents ahead. “There.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta slowed, studying the camp. It was larger than she expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I didn’t know better, I would start to think Justinia was planning a coup…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They approached the camp along a small rise, where they were met by a lady dwarf in scout’s armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It’s an honor to meet you, my Lady. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I-all of us here- we’ll do whatever we can to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric grinned. “Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harding looked as confused as Karsta felt. “I can’t say I have. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be Harding in-” he cut himself off, shaking his head wryly. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. What can you report?” Karsta asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horsemaster. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet’s herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he’s even still alive. Mother Giselle’s at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war’s spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won’t be able to hold out very long. You’d best get going. No time to lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded, eying the road ahead. “This way to the Crossroads?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited only long enough for a nod of agreement before heading off down the trail. She wasn’t too surprised to hear Solas on her heels. She slowed just enough for Varric and Cassandra to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path to the Crossroads was quiet, apparently abandoned by locals and travelers alike. Karsta filed that away, making silent note of the occasional corpses along the road. There were swords and staves in equal measure among the dead, and Karsta idly wondered at that. The mages must be stronger than these Templars thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe they finally found their spines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She abandoned the road once she heard fighting ahead, wanting to gauge her opposition before wading in. Solas and Varric followed without question, but Cassandra kept to the main path. Karsta crouched on a small ridge, nodding to herself as mages attacked armed soldiers. She was slightly surprised to see fighters on the side of the mages, but she dismissed them as hired swords after a brief glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the fight looked to be decisive, she drew her bow and took advantage of the height to level the field. Varric and Solas provided mute support, and Karsta kept an eye on Cassandra as the Seeker plowed into the melee. The woman had an almost suicidal zeal when it came to combat, and she cheerfully ignored any foes around her beyond the one she was currently bashing with her shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if she goes down, I’d be the one to blame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was over swiftly enough, both sides abandoning the crossroads in the face of another party. Once the area was clear, Cassandra returned to the camp. Karsta walked around the small village, ensuring that those that remained were not allied with either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra returned with some soldiers bearing the Inquisition’s banner, directing them to place it in the center of the village. Karsta joined her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you know this Mother Giselle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded, leading the way toward where the healers had set themselves up. “I do. Be honest with her. We will need her assistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta climbed the hill alone. She stayed at the edges of the camp for a moment, watching the healers at work. She spotted a miter in the crowd and eased her way toward it. She saw its wearer kneeling beside the bed of a wounded soldier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier tried weakly to fight her hands off. “Don’t… let them touch me, Mother. Their magic-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade,” she said, calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering.” She patted his hand and rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta took a step closer. “Mother Giselle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother Giselle turned, studying her. “I am, and you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really wish they would stop,” Karsta sighed. “But if that’s what it will take to get people to listen, then fine. But what do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta huffed a laugh. “You make that sound so easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother Giselle inclined her head and led the way to the edge of the hill. “Let me put it this way: you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.” She gazed out over the small village. “I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us, but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us.” She turned her regard back on Karsta. “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for whatever aid you can provide.” She stood beside Mother Giselle to study the village as well. “And what of them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, I will leave up to you, Herald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta glared at her back as she left, making her way toward the Inquisition camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. I don’t see any regular army types, so I guess the King isn’t getting involved yet. And I don’t know how much I can do without stepping on toes. Ah, well. Let’s see about stopping the immediate fighting and get this horsemaster and his stables. I’ll deal with the rest as it comes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met up with Cassandra at the main crossroads. “So, where is this horsemaster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Cassandra pulled out a map, pointing to the farm. “We will have to go through much of the fighting to get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded. “Right. Go and grab us some extra potions. Varric? Talk to the locals, see if there are any rumors of where the mages and templars are based. If we can ferret them out now, it might calm this region. At the least, it will prevent more bystanders from getting caught in the middle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solas leaned on his staff as they left. “I’m assuming you have plans for me, as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think they’d be willing to talk to an elf, let alone an elven mage. So, for right now, we let them think you’re leashed.” She sighed, scrubbing her hand over her face. “Let me know if there’s anything we can do about strengthening the Veil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now, there is little to be done. There were ancient elvhen artifacts that might have aided, but I fear they are lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta hummed. “Damn. I don’t suppose your journeys into the Fade showed you how they worked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded, catching sight of Cassandra returning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve sent a raven back to Haven. They know we have the crossroads, and to watch for Mother Giselle’s coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose the King of Ferelden has any troops on the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shook her head. “Not to my knowledge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed. “And it would cause Josephine no end of headaches if I were to send him a message ordering him to look after his people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could word it better than that,” Cassandra replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to.” She stood a bit straighter as Varric approached. “Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re recruiting fairly openly. Where’s that map?” He smoothed it out and pointed. “The templars are here, and the mages are around here somewhere. Should be fairly easy to take them both out on our way to Dennet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta studied the map. “Should be. Let’s go and see what we can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sneered as she collected the last of her arrows. The mage stronghold- really just a cave off the main road- at least had some manner of defense. The templars had staked their camp directly on the main road, and weren’t inclined to listen to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least things should be quieter now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mages and their hired swords had attacked first, once they caught sight of Karsta and her party. They had fallen quickly enough, apparently unaccustomed to working as a cohesive whole. Karsta almost pitied them. They were battling to keep themselves free of their prisons, after all. But that pity ended once they started attacking those who held no part of the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The templars showed the group even less mercy, firing the moment they saw movement. Cassandra had tried to get them to see reason before she joined the fight. Personally, Karsta thought it was a waste of time. The templars were off their leash and had tasted blood. Some might be persuaded to see reason, but the bloodlust in the order would sway even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed. This whole area was a mess. She couldn’t really blame the king for staying out of it for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scanned the templar camp, judging the gear and supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as we can, I’d like the Inquisition to redistribute the supplies here and the mage’s camp. The people here were hit hard, they need all the help they can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded. “I’ll tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta led the way back to the road. Dennet’s farm wasn’t too far ahead, and it had been a long day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, let’s see about getting in his good graces and get back to Haven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed the road towards the farm. Now that the mages and templars had been dealt with, the journey was almost pleasant. The region reminded Karsta of the Rift, back in Skyrim. As they climbed a hill, she slowed, drawing her bow. Solas drew up beside her. There were a few wolves on the road ahead, lounging in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wolves. They shouldn’t bother us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shook her head. “Considering how much fighting was going on, they should have fled or hidden. The fact that they haven’t? Something’s not right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolves looked well-fed, with gleaming coats. Karsta couldn’t see any signs of illness or madness in the pack, and that worried her more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved on, wary. The closest wolf whipped its head around with a snarl. She swore, loosing an arrow. She caught it through the eye, but another wolf leapt over it as it fell. She kept firing as three more wolves broke out of cover. She heard the now-familiar sound of Bianca firing behind her. Cassandra was somewhere behind her as well, apparently tackling more wolves. Karsta swore as a wolf made a lunge for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yol tor shul,” she Shouted, setting the wolf aflame. She shot it again to be sure of it, then turned to Cassandra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Seeker was panting slightly, standing over the bodies of four of the wolves. Karsta closed her eyes, listening for any survivors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was different,” Varric commented, pulling his bolts and Karsta’s arrows free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta accepted her arrows as she studied the wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solas joined her, brow furrowed. “You were correct. Something is driving this pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta stood. “Yes. They came from that direction. Come on. These are just as bad as the fighting. Let’s see what’s disrupting the pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed along the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric cleared his throat. “So, I’ll admit I was a bit distracted back there, but I could have sworn you breathed fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta smiled. “Technically, I Shouted fire into existence. But yes, essentially. I have the same abilities of any Dovah. I have the blood, soul, and power of a Dovah.” She scowled. “Just not the wings of one. Wait,” she said raising her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a cliff ahead, the river tumbling down a waterfall. A rift hung in the air just past the edge of the cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra, you might want to go around. I have no idea if there’s a path ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like there’s a way down to the right,” Varric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded. “Alright. Let’s get this closed, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped closer, wincing at the now-familiar burn of the mark activating. The rift responded to her presence, flaring open as several demons fell to the river below. Karsta raised her bow as she took inventory. Two of the tall, gangly ones that would rip the ground under her feet, three of the glowing green wraiths, and one that resembled a person in a hooded cloak. She loosed her arrow at that, leaving the others for Varric and Solas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hooded demon staggered under the force of the arrow, then turned and raised its hand towards her. She twisted her lips in a wry grin as it flung burning cold at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on. Dawnstar’s colder than that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her grin faded as the cold was swiftly followed by abject despair. She staggered a step back as her mind flooded with the absolute knowledge that she would fail and die alone and unmourned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forced herself to breathe, to shake off the effect of the demon. She knew the lies it spoke. With a snarl of rage, she raised her bow again, firing three shots in rapid succession. The demon staggered again, and Karsta took the opportunity to loose another volley. The hooded demon fell, and Karsta turned her attention to her companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had the sole remaining demon well in hand, and Karsta raised her hand to seal the rift as it fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Solas. What are these called, anyway? No one’s given me a primer on the demon types,” Karsta said as she headed down the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solas seemed to consider his answer. “Here, we saw shades, simple scavengers of the Fade, along with two terror demons and a despair demon. It is somewhat unusual to encounter so many demons, however. I suppose the Breach and the rifts are corrupting the spirits that pass through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s as good a guess as any. When we get back to Haven, or if we run into another rift, I’d like to know more about what kinds of demons I can expect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, then raised his staff. “More wolves ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded, stowing her bow as she pulled her sword. She approached the wolves alongside Cassandra, veering off along the edge of the clearing to give Varric and Solas the space to target the wolves without hitting her. The wolves fought viciously, but fell swiftly under the combined assault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta flexed her hand as she looked around. She had forgotten herself in the moment and tried to throw an ice spike at one of the wolves. The mark had stabilized, but seemed to react even worse to her magic. She shook her head, setting the issue aside. She could address it with Ondolemar later. For now….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a cave there. Looks to be where the wolves are denned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Karsta led the group from the cavern. She had been right. A demon had settled in amongst the pack, driving them mad with terror. With the bulk of the pack, and the demon driving them, slain, the region should be free of further attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this was an exciting day,” Varric began, shouldering Bianca and stretching. “I think I heard some of our people back by the river. Maybe they’ve got a camp set up for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded and led the way back to the waterfall. She could see farmland up the hill, and began climbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems Varric was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited at the top of the hill for the others to join her as she studied the small camp under the Inquisition banner. It wasn’t much, just a few tents and a fire, but she was tired enough that that was more than enough. It was set on the bank of a small pond, and the water smelled fresh enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped back, allowing Cassandra to lead the way into the encampment. Cassandra spoke to the soldier, then nodded and returned to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dennet knows why we’re here, but won’t speak to us until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed. “Of course. This is never going to be easy, is it? Right, grab something to eat, see if any of the farmhands have an indication of what Dennet would want. I’m going to fall into the first bedroll I find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra pointed out the tents that had been set aside for them. Karsta claimed the closest one, only taking the time to remove her pack, weapons, and boots before dropping into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke just after dawn, sore and annoyed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I like Skyrim better. More inns. I hate sleeping on the ground.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her humor took a brighter turn when she saw that someone, probably Cassandra, had left a bowl with cheese, bread, and an apple next to her pack. She grabbed her gear and the food, leaving the tent. She sat by the embers of the fire, carefully slicing the apple with her boot knife as she studied the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s open. Damn near everything in this country is. Hmmm. A watchtower there, and on the road, maybe a third, closer to the crossroads. The Inquisition could man them, if he doesn’t have the men.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed the core of the apple in the embers, rising to inspect the map on a nearby table. The man on watch gave her a nod then turned back to his rounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She marked the towers on the map, making a mental note to harass Cullen into actually building them. The quiet stillness of the morning was broken by a Courier trotting up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking for you. Got something I’m supposed to deliver, your hands only.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed, holding out her hand for the letter. He handed her two, then smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like that’s it. Got to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the letters, frowning. The one form Ondolemar was expected, but the second…. She frowned at the Imperial seal, tucking it aside to deal with later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dragonborn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vulthuryol has returned, claiming to have found an ancient fortress. He says he observed it for two full days and saw no sign of life. I have finally managed to get that Commander Cullen to send men to look into it. It is empty, and requires extensive repairs. While those are underway, your dragons will protect Haven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please return quickly, I’ve discovered that you and the dwarf are the only ones who can hold an intelligent conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ondolemar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta grinned, folding the letter and tucking it into her pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what news of the wider world?” Varric asked, dropping onto a log.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re relocating out of Haven soon. Vulthuryol found a fort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very nice. And what about the fancy-looking one. Looks important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out the letter, glaring at the seal. “It probably is, but I doubt the Emperor is going to tell me what I didn’t already know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You received a letter from your Emperor?” Cassandra asked, emerging from the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed. “None of you are going to let up until I read it, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. So give in, and tell us all the juicy news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at Varric. “You don’t even know who any of these people are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, breaking the seal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karsta</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will send the last of the reports from the Oblivion Crisis shortly, and, upon the suggestion of Toormaarfeyn, I have instructed the scholars to include whatever they can find of the Dragon Breaks, as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You may remain in Thedas until these rifts are sealed, but I do expect you to keep me apprised. And do try to avoid an all-out war, Tamriel can not stretch that far as yet. Inform those in power that I shall be sending troops to support your endeavors. I can only spare one century, so use them wisely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you are aware that you are permitted to forgo the honorifics? You are the heir, after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T.Mede</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta scowled at his closing, then shoved it into her pack, muttering under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad news?” Varric asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta snarled. “He’s taking advantage of the distance to claim he won a fight, is all. But there should be more dragons, and more information. And I need to alert Josephine that there is a century coming.”  She raised her brow at the blank looks. “Soldiers. He said only one century, so one hundred, but there will likely be scholars, mages, and mercenaries tagging along. So assume two to three hundred, marching under my banner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra scowled. “I am not sure that is wise….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, but they’ll come anyway. And I can keep them in line when they arrive.” She turned her attention to the map. “I marked a few places we should build watchtowers here. Should help the people in case something else goes wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra gave her a measured look, but studied the map. “Looks to be simple enough. I will send word to Cullen. He can send some soldiers to build them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Karsta looked towards the farm, chewing on her lip. “I’ll go talk to Dennet, let him know what we’re planning and seeing if he’ll bring his mounts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Cassandra said, her attention taken by the parchment before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta left her pack, bow, and arrows in the camp, buckling on the sword as she approached the farmhouse. There were a few workers around, even this early. She raised her hand in greeting, and to show off the mark, sending one of them in a dead run for the main house. Karsta nodded and slowed her pace. She wanted his help, after all, and letting him come to her was likely to soothe frayed tempers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An older man was waiting for her just outside the main house. She stopped a respectful distance away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horsemaster Dennet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, that’s me. You must be the Inquisition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the scowl cross her face. “Hardly willing, but someone needs to do something. Looks like it’s me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She studied him as he studied her, then she grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we cut the crap. The Inquisition needs horses. Word is, yours are the best. So, what price will you ask? For your herds, and your expertise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barked a laugh. “Oh, I like you. I think you get it. The messenger your lot sent earlier didn’t have the slightest clue.” He scratched his jaw. “Well, there’s wolves running mad around here. I won’t leave my people open to attacks. So, tell me, Inquisition, what can you promise me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged, moving to lean against a fence. “There was a demon downstream, driving a wolfpack mad. We killed it last night. One of my people is looking into getting watchtowers built around here. We’ll man them, if you can’t spare the hands. As for the safety of the herds? We drove out both sides. Should be calm here, at least until some other idiots come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But with watchtowers built, we won’t get taken by surprise. Huh. I suppose you lot aren’t too bad after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded. “Two things, before you decide, though. Might change your mind, but you deserve to come into it eyes wide open. First, there’s a fortress in the mountains. I don’t know where, exactly, but we’re rebuilding it, and moving there once it’s habitable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dennet shrugged. “Getting them out to Haven is easy enough, and moving from there should be no hardship. What’s the other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have dragons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denned stared. “You’re having me on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shook her head. “No lie. There’s three in Haven now, with more that should show up… eventually. They won’t molest the herds, or your hands, but they’re there. Vulthuryol and Odahviing are defending Haven against attack should something happen, and Paarthurnax is studying the Breach. He will answer your questions, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dennet gaped at her. “You’re not, are you? Real, live dragons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “You’ve got a choice to make, but stop by the camp. Varric is a good hand with stories, and he’s seen the three of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to push, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed as she pushed off the fence. “If I did, I’d be certain to turn your ‘maybe’ to a ‘no’. Talk to my people, talk to your people, and make your decision. You know the right answer, no pushing from me will change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she left, following the fence to see the horses for herself. She heard Dennet head along the path toward the camp and she smiled. He’d come. Cassandra could play on the Maker end, and Varric had spent most of their last day in Haven pestering Paarthurnax. Dennet didn’t strike her as the type to walk away from something that big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was leaning on the fence, watching the horses in the paddock, when he approached her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Inquisition. You’ve got yourself horses. Come along, though. I’ve got one special picked for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intrigued, she followed him. He led the way to the stables, then gestured for her to wait. She did, brow raising, as he entered the stable. Dennet emerged a few moments later, leading a rather stocky bay with a wide blaze on its face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, this here is one of our Ferelden Forders. They aren’t much to look at, but he’s strong, and smart, and more than willing to get you where you need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful,” she breathed, taking the reins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, then. There’s a race course set up, if you want to try his paces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned at him, swinging into the saddle. “Alright, handsome, let’s see what you’re made of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dennet laughed, opening the gate for her. She urged the horse into a canter, running along the track marked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once away from the stables, she reined him in and swore. There was a rift ahead. It didn’t look to be too big and she chewed her lip as she studied it. Shrugging, she dismounted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stay here,” she said, lightly tying the reins to a bush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew her sword, switching it to her left hand as she approached the rift. It opened, spilling some wraiths and a pair of terror demons. She grinned, then loosed chain lightning at the closest. The wraiths dissolved under the attack, and the two terror demons were knocked back. She followed the lightning with a fire storm, burning the two demons to ash. Once she was sure no more would come through, she sealed the rift. She sighed, sheathing her weapon and returning to the horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so much easier handling those things if I don’t have to worry about friendly fire,” she told him, rubbing the velvet of his nose. “Now, what do you say we figure out a name for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horse whickered, head bobbing as she mounted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, let’s see. Mine are Arvak, and Frost, and Styrr. But you, I think, need a name suiting this land.” She guided him back to the track. “Well, we’ll come up with something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She urged him into a canter along the track, face splitting into a wide grin. The horse proved to be sure-footed, plowing along the rocks and shallows of the pond without breaking stride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed as she rode into the stableyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rocky, it is.” She waved at Dennet, then turned Rocky back to the camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was waiting when she rode up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dennet will be accompanying his herds to Haven. And I believe that the Chantry will speak to us now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded, dismounting to grab her gear. “Alright. See if you three are getting mounts as well, and let’s head out that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric shook his head. “You know, dwarves aren’t really meant for mounted work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta grinned down at him. “You could always ride double. Or go slung across the back of a packhorse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll adjust. I just want you to know, I intend to hate every step, and will complain often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin widened. “Fine. But I’m going to start charging you if you repeat yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra returned, followed by a hostler and three horses. “It should be a few days to Val Royeaux, but we should leave at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Inquisition forces can handle things from here, and if not, they know how to find us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta rode a bit ahead as she waited for the others to mount up and join her. Once everyone was ready, she turned Rocky’s head west. The sooner she dealt with the Chantry, the sooner this ordeal would be over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karsta glared at Cassandra. “You expect me to walk into this meeting, with people who very vocally want me dead, without a weapon. Are you insane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arriving unarmed will show that your intentions are pure. Bringing a weapon tells them that you are afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, bringing a weapon tells them that I don’t trust them and am expecting a fight.” Karsta snarled under her breath, then sighed. “Fine. We’ll do this your way. No weapons. But if the midden hits the windmill, I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stormed out of the stable, glowering. She knew that Cassandra had a point, but walking anywhere down here without a weapon grated on her. She leaned back against the barn, trying to collect herself as she waited for her companions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to bite my head off if I say I think it’s a good idea? You are kind of scary sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta huffed a laugh. “Fair enough. I just really hate this continent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric nodded. “Well, it shouldn’t be too bad. The meeting is in the market, and the Revered Mother is just an old windbag. The two of you will just toss some insults back and forth. No big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Except for the people who are offended that I insult a Revered Mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed off the wall as Cassandra and Solas appeared. “Well, let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra led the way into the city, along a statue-lined bridge. Karsta sighed as she caught sight of a masked pair. They started when they saw her, then twittered behind their hands as they passed. Varric echoed the sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “I’ve hardly been inconspicuous since the Conclave, and from what I know of Orlais, information is as much currency as gold. And since everyone knows why I’m here, there’s sure to be an audience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowed as a young woman in Inquisition armor ran up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of Leliana’s scouts. What have you found?” Cassandra demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scout knelt. “The chantry mothers await you, but so do a great many templars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are templars here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People seem to think the templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From me, most like,” Karsta muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sighed. “Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scout nodded and trotted off. Karsta gave Cassandra a bland look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Templars. And you know how likely they are to just ‘talk’ when I get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casandra sighed again. “It is too late now. We will have to handle whatever comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I bleed, I’m blaming you,” Karsta said, heading into the marketplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crowd on the far side, gathered before a small stage. Karsta raised an eyebrow as she approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lots of civilians, few weapons. Shor’s bones, this could turn into a bloodbath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention to the stage. There was a templar, in full armor, save the helm, standing on the stage behind the Chantry types. A Redguard, or at least similar enough in build. Idly, she considered how to get her hands on his sword as the Revered Mother began speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The templar took a half-step closer to where Karsta stood, his eyes on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wonder what will become of her murder. Well, wonder no more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed as the crowd erupted in gasps and murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Revered Mother turned to face her fully. “Behold the so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false prophet! The maker would send no foreigner in our hour of need!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta crossed her arms, cocking a hip as she studied the cleric. “I’ve never claimed that title, and if you can get them to stop calling me that, you’ll earn my gratitude. As for your Divine, I tried to save her. But putting the past aside for the moment, the greater threat is the Breach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Cassandra added. “The inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta furrowed her brow, glancing to the side as she heard the sound of armored boots marching across the stones. Several more templars, armed and armored, were marching across the market square toward the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Revered Mother gestured to them as the leader reached the edge of the stage. “It is already too late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something’s wrong…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lead templar raised his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wuld nah kest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd reacted as Karsta came to a halt between the Revered Mother and the templar. She caught the punch he had thrown with a wild grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, that’s not very nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The templar growled and Karsta ducked the next blow. She could see the robes of the Chantry sisters running into the crowd and her grin widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, that really doesn’t suit you.” She readied a spell to expel the daedra that was possessing him and shoved it into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He staggered back a few steps, stunned. His breastplate bubbled as Karsta swore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. You’re not possessed, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” The templar roared, deep and booming, as his form twisted and stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta swore again, lunging toward the closest templar and ripping his sword free. “Get the people back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held the greatsword awkwardly, turning to face the monstrosity full on. It was massive, easily taller than the pride demon at the Breach, though leaner. Its face… well, it didn’t have one, merely a scarred mess of tissue. It was fully nude, its flesh the pasty white of a corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mul qah diiv!” she Shouted, feeling the familiar form of the Dragon Aspect settling around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon screamed in defiance, slashing at her with its longer upper arms. She danced back, swinging out with the greatsword. She connected and it screamed in pain. She spun, using her momentum to cut into it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She Shouted again, “Krii lun aus!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon fell back under the onslaught, then seemed to rally. It slashed at her, then dissipated into an oily black smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not over. I will leave you to the Elder one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iiz slen nus!” she Shouted as the smoke retreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swore. The demon was gone. She glared at where ice crystals decorated the wall opposite, then turned back to the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, Revered Mother, I do not think this is what either of us planned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped off the stage, thrusting the greatsword hilt-first at the templar she had liberated it from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what will happen now?” the Revered Mother asked, voice subdued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “I go back to Haven and see about closing the Breach. You do whatever you think is best for your people. Anyone who wishes to help with the Breach can make their way to Haven.” She rolled her shoulders. “Honestly, that was my plan before this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved toward the exit, letting the crowd part around her. She raised an eyebrow as Cassandra moved into step beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, that would have been much easier if I’d had my own weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra scowled at her. “It was still the best course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right up until there was a demon. Who was it replacing, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Seeker Lucius,” the redguard templar said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta turned, brow raised. Several of the templars were ranged behind him. He took another step forward and knelt before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Herald. You saw what we were too blinded to see. Give us the opportunity to improve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed, scrubbing her hand over her face. “Fine. I do need the help. But, you lot need to clean up your ranks. You didn’t notice a demon, what else are you ignoring because it’s easier to look away? The mages rebelled for a reason, and from what I’ve heard of your order, the templars were a large part of what caused this. Clean up your own house, get rid of those who joined for cruelty’s sake, and make sure that you will not be used as unknowing weapons again. Then we’ll talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned away, heading back to the stables. She stopped as an arrow struck the ground at her feet. She glared at it, then up to the rooftops where the archer had to be hiding. She saw a flash of red as the archer climbed over a roof. Swearing under her breath, she picked up the arrow, unrolling the message attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handwriting was messy, but legible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends of Red Jenny </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crude drawing of the market attached. Karsta studied it then tucked it into her belt. The message was lacking in subtlety, but something about it intrigued her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Akatosh willing, it will get me someone who isn’t here to play games or further their standing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She veered around, heading for the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Varric asked, following her through the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She handed him the message. “Apparently, I have a fan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric snorted as he read the note. “So, are you referring to the person who sent the note, or the one who’s trying to kill you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says it can’t be both?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scanned the floor of the cafe, weaving between the tables to retrieve a crumpled scrap of paper, daubed with red paint. She tucked it into her belt then made her way towards the docks. Cassandra was talking to the cluster of templars, while Solas looked on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged and kept going. She supposed that Cassandra was trying to get the templars to sign on,regardless what Karsta had told them. It wasn’t worth arguing about now. She could work on fixing the order, or disbanding it, later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowed once she reached the docks, scanning the area. There were several red fish that were being cleaned by some fishermen, but she doubted that those were what the letter writer had meant. One of the fishermen caught her eye, then pointedly looked to the far end of the docks. Karsta followed his gaze, finally spotting a handkerchief tossed in among some ropes. She collected it, catching the note and key that were wrapped up in it and adding those to her beltpouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wound her way back to the marketplace, climbing the stairs to the upper levels. Varric huffed behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you actually going to read what they’ve left for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, once I have them all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric grunted in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta smiled as she walked along the balconies. She found the last, a sock tucked behind a potted plant, and pulled it free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knelt on the balcony, pulling the other two notes free. The first was a rather ornately decorated scrap of parchment, with two sets of handwriting. The first was rather elegant, and apparently had been the original author.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-and we are to obey well. We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrawled underneath, someone else had added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Herald go at time. Praise Adrast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta hummed, pulling the second piece closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don’t know what door. I’m out, my debt is paid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She read the final one, flipping it over to see the name of the stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Friends, for helping good lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed, sitting back on her heels and handing the notes to Varric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s a group of them, meeting in some back alley at night. It would be a pity to keep them waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed and rose. “That it would. Come on, we can head to the inn, make sure we’re in good form. I so would hate to disappoint them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric laughed as they headed back to the main level. Cassandra was waiting, along with a mage that Karsta didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not? I have an invitation for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta sighed and accepted the invitation. The mage bowed and departed. Karsta raised an eyebrow and opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Vivienne De Fer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Enchanter of Montsimmard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enchanter to the Imperial Court</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an address and time written underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Karsta murmured, handing the invitation to Cassandra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another mage,” Cassandra sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged, heading toward the bridge. “Might be interesting. I was hoping to get different perspectives, and it sounds like this ‘Vivienne De Fer’ certainly had a different experience than Solas, for example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, might I have a moment of your time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta stopped, brow raised at the elven woman who approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra reacted first. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona inclined her head in acknowledgment as Solas studied her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leader of the mage rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it’s help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta leaned back, studying her. “I hadn’t decided to take sides, Grand Enchanter. That unpleasantness with the demon was very much a surprise. But I would be willing to hear your side out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona smiled. “Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come, meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta watched her go, chewing on her lip. “Well, she’s up to something, isn’t she? Ah well, we can deal with that later. For now, we’ve got a salon and an assassination to plan for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led the way toward the Inn. Varric trotted to catch up with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed a laugh. “This is the most normal thing I’ve encountered since I arrived in this country. Although, I will say that I have very high standards for the assassins I run into, and I will be very upset if these don’t meet them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you lot have like a guild of assassins or something?” Varric asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re more like cults, but yes. Two. The Morag Tong out of Morrowind, which are more politically motivated, and the Dark Brotherhood everywhere else. Both groups are trying to wipe each other out,  by the way.” Karsta hummed to herself as she thought. “The Morag Tong worship Mephala, and the Dark Brotherhood worship Sithis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not kidding. Damn,” Varric said, shaking his head. They walked in silence for a while, then Varric asked, “so, that’s allowed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shrugged. “Morag Tong is recognized by the leaders of Morrowind, and at certain levels politically they’re considered a common hazard. All the major families have standing contracts with the Tong to take out competition and the like. The Brotherhood, not so much. It’s just a murder cult that does business with the desperate. The Penitus Oculatus has been trying to stamp them out for years now. Like vermin. But they keep coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric whistled. “Your country is crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shot him a flat look. “Not from where I’m standing. You cage up your mages and treat them like criminals and act surprised when they finally snap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, fair point. So, what’s your plan for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll head to the salon, mingle with people to get a sense of what they think of the Inquisition, talk to this Vivienne De Fer and see if I want to bring her back to Haven, and then we’ll go and interrupt the meeting in the alley. See if my friend with the bow feels like stopping by. And then we go back to Haven and see this fort that Vulthuryol found me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found the Inquisition,” Cassandra cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta turned, raising her brow as she studied the Seeker. She opened her mouth to comment, then sighed and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta entered the chateau, taking in the ostentatious decor and the rich fabrics on the attendees. There was wealth here, and her fingers itched to relieve the owners of some of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant saw her, and announced her to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Herald of Andraste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sent a murmur through the party, and she sighed inwardly. Keeping a pleasant look on her face, she walked further into the room. A masked couple approached her and she stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure, madame. We so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowd at these parties. So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companion turned to her. “Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta grinned. “I doubt the more interesting things have been shared, for fear of the witnesses being accused of outright fabrication.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked woman tittered. “Better and better. The Inquisition should attend more of these parties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Inquisition. What a load of pig shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta looked to the speaker, a young man descending the stairs. She took in the sword on his back and how he carried himself and relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All show and no substance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it came to a fight, she was confident that she could beat him easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept coming, slowly circling her as he talked. “Washed-up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta crossed her arms, pointedly looking him up and down. She noticed someone on the stairs behind him, but kept her focus on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never made any claims to holiness. What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. “In front of all these people, you admit to being a pretentious usurper!” he stepped closer, obviously trying to intimidate her. “We know what your ‘Inquisition’ truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for his sword, then froze, ice crackling in the air around him. Karsta glanced over his shoulder, towards the woman she’d seen on the stairs. The woman was still holding the ends of the spell she’d used to encase the man in ice as she walked down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house, to my guests. You know such rudeness is intolerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madame Vivienne! I humbly beg your pardon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came to a stop between Karsta and the Marquis. “You should. Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” She turned to Karsta. “My lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta studied her for a moment, then turned her regard on the Marquis. The crowd wasn’t moving, conversations abandoned in favor of the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should take him up on that challenge, but no. Vivienne made a point of calling him foolish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She sighed inwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Marquis doesn’t interest me. Do whatever you like with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivienne flashed a small smile, then turned to the Marquis. She cradled his chin. “Poor Marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog lord.” She stepped back, snapping her fingers to release him. He doubled over, coughing as he thawed out. “And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange’s doublet. Didn’t she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning, and you’re still here. Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her sword would end the shame of your failure?” he bowed his head. Vivienne sighed, turning away from him. “Run along my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt.” She smiled at Karsta as the marquis slunk off. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led Karsta away from the main party, toward an empty hallway. Karsta followed, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A mage down here who isn’t afraid of her magic. Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivienne turned to face her. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress of the Imperial Court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta inclined her head. “Charmed. I do wonder, however, what would have happened if I had decided to answer his charges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then as my guest, I would have been forced to kill him on your behalf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded. “Fair enough. But I doubt you invited me to showcase your power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivienne smiled. “No, I did not. I wanted to meet face to face. It is important to consider one’s connections carefully. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. But the faithful flock to your banner, pinning their hopes on you to deliver them from chaos. As the leader of the last loyal mages in Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Politics. And not with the rebellion. Seems I need Fiona as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inclined her head again. “The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivienne smiled slowly. “Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded. “I assume you will need to set your affairs in order. And unfortunately, I must take my leave to handle another issue. We were hoping to leave for Haven in the morning. You are welcome to join us, or make your own travel arrangements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will meet you in Haven, Herald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta gave a shallow bow and left the estate, finding Cassandra, Varric, and Solas waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Vivienne will be meeting us at Haven, and has offered her services to the Inquisition,” Karsta told them, strapping the armor on over her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she one of the loyal mages?” Varric asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says so, but I do want multiple perspectives on this. We’ll go to Redcliffe too, to see what the rebels want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta led the way to the courtyard, placing an arrow on the string as she heard voices ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what were you expecting to happen? She was a guest of the witch, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow as she peered around the corner. She wasn’t particularly surprised to see the marquis there, along with another noble and some guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this should be fun,” she murmured as she drew back. “One of them issued a challenge to me earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew, firing between the two nobles to strike one of the guards in the throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Herald!” one of the men called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta grinned, firing rapidly and putting the other two guards down, while Solas and Varric kept the nobles distracted. One of them, the marquis, fled deeper into the courtyard, while Cassandra cut the remaining one down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they know we’re here,” Varric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta grinned. “Well, let’s not keep them waiting. Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led the way to the back of the courtyard and opened the door the marquis fled through. She ducked a fireball as the door swung clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this night just gets better and better, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose, surprised to see the marquis dead between her and another noble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Herald of Andraste. How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta raised a brow. “I’m sorry. You are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wheeled on her. “You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention was drawn by the sound of an arrow cutting the air. Karsta turned in time to see another guard fall, revealing an elf dressed in red. She drew her bow, aiming at the noble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just say ‘what!’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the-” he was cut off by the arrow in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf approached him. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just say “what.”’ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. ‘Blah, blah, blah,!’” she continued, pulling her arrow free. “’Obey me! Arrow in my face!’” She turned to Karsta. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re… you’re kind of plain, really. All that talk, and you’re just… a person. I’ mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the herald thingy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one people keep talking about, yes. Who are you? And what’s his problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf shrugged. “No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your people? Elves?” Cassandra asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “No. People people. Name’s Sera. This is cover, get round it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta nodded and headed to cover. Sera rolled her eyes at Cassandra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta snorted a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I like this one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She drew and fired as the first man came down the stairs. As promised, he had no breeches. She rolled her eyes as Cassandra started questioning Sera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you take their weapons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sera laughed. “Because no breeches!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the fight was almost routine. Five guards entered the courtyard, and all fell swiftly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sera wandered around the courtyard, gathering arrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!” She laughed, then sobered as she faced Karsta. “So, Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra snorted. “I think a real introduction is called for, first,” she said, coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta shot her a glare as Sera looked nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One name. No, wait, two. It’s… well, it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It lets little people, ‘Friends,’ be part of something while sticking it to the nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I’m Sera. ‘The Friends of Red Jenny’ are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karsta laughed, placing a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “We could use you and your ‘Friends.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these… you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading up to Haven in the morning, or you can find your own way. Up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sera beamed at her. “See you there. This will be grand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left through a side passage. Karsta turned to meet Cassandra’s glower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, I really don’t care what you think. I have lots of high-value people in the Inquisition. I don’t have anyone who can tell me what the average person thinks. Now I do. And frankly, I like the thought of bringing someone into this who I don’t anticipate shoving a dagger between my ribs. You can dislike her as much as you want, but she offers me something you can’t. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s glower deepened, but she said nothing. Karsta beamed at her, then picked up the bag of breeches. As trophies went, it wasn’t that impressive, but the thought made her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, those assassins meet your standards?" Varric asked as they made their way to the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted. "No. Those would have to be the...," she hummed as she considered. "Second worst assassins. The worst ones shouted for attention then charged halfway across the market loudly announcing they wanted to kill me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varric shook his head. "One of these days, I'll get you to sit down and tell me all about everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she shut the door to her room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout-y goodness: here we see Whirlwind Sprint, Dragon Aspect, Marked for Death, and Ice Form. Personal headcanon with the shouts: the more experience you have with them, the shorter the recovery time needed. Also: I forgot that it was just some random templar who decked the lady, so assume it's Lord Seeker Lucius. And that was the Envy demon, in case I'm bad at descriptions</p><p>And here comes Vivienne and Sera!</p><p>Next chapter might be delayed a bit, I know what I want to happen, but it's fighting me a lot. (So, yeah. I am writing this as I post. Please keep with the questions, it's helping a lot) Also, brain wants to focus on a completely different Skyrim fic.</p><p>Update 8/8/20: My great-aunt died this week and I didn't really get to work on this. I'll try to get the next chapter out next Sunday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Author Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, so I stupidly started posting this right after finishing a chapter, and not the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to take it down on January 31st so I can edit the whole thing, and finish before I start posting again. If you want to keep this version, feel free to download it. Just don't be a dick and post it elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love! And thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>